<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildflower by Wellthisdidntgotoplan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314434">Wildflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan'>Wellthisdidntgotoplan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wicca AU, and charles resents that, charles hates that max forgot him that one time, enemies to kinda friends to lovers, forced coven interactions, if sewis weren't friends charles wouldn't have to interact with max, just overall wiccan vibes, max only wears ugly jumpers, my first shot at writing like an actual story, to be honest i'm not sure what's going to happen in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't understand why they have to celebrate the sacred sabbats with other covens. </p><p>He especially doesn't understand why he has to celebrate sacred sabbats with Max Verstappen around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Samhain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Samhain!!<br/>I really don't know what I'm doing with this but I wanted enemies to lovers lestappen to kiss under some mistletoe during Yule and this is what happened so I hope you guys enjoy it! <br/>And I hope I actually update this<br/>PSA I've really exaggerated wicca to makes this work, most Wiccan just chill on their own and do what they can, but everyone is here, everyone is queer and they're doing everything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a sacred day. A holiday that marks the end of the old year and the beginning of the new, and yet here Charles was, on his way to spend one of the greater sabbats with a coven which was not his and with arguably the worst person on Earth.</p><p><em>Max Verstappen</em>.</p><p>Samhain is the New Year’s Day for their kind - Halloween for everyone else. It marks the death of the Lord. The death festival, the time when the veil between the worlds of the living and the dead at its thinnest. The perfect night to communicate to the dead, which Charles should be doing, with his coven at home. Communicating with his <em>father</em>. Instead, he was on his way to celebrate Samhain with a coven he would rather not.</p><p>He’s done a rather terrible job trying to hide his displeasure, not that he was trying too hard to be honest. Sebastian had been sending him looks in the rear view mirror. Looks that Charles was deliberately ignoring. Seb had explained to him earlier that celebrating Samhain with another coven would only make their magic more powerful to honour those who came before. Charles wanted to tell him to shut up, that Seb doesn’t have to deal with Max Verstappen, he was too busy being best friends with Daniel and Lewis to care about how wrong Max Verstappen was about everything.</p><p>Charles hadn’t forgiven Kimi yet for telling him to stop complaining about spending Samhain with Lewis’ coven, when Lewis was going to make the best apple pie Charles had ever eaten and he should appreciate that, rather than pout about Max. The Monegasque had elected to ignore Kimi as he was still silently seething over the fact that Kimi had said many moons ago that he liked Max. It was, in Charles’ opinion, unforgivable, but Charles was trying to be a better person and holding petty grudges would go against that growth.</p><p>Nicholas was a welcomed distraction. The tall man wedged in the very back of the car was celebrating his first Samhain. Charles hadn’t seen anyone this excited about celebrating a sabbat since his own first sabbat. It was entertaining listening to Nicholas enthusiastically explain the history of Samhain to an entire car full of people who already knew the history of the Pagan God dying and travelling through the veil into the otherworld, to be reborn at Yule.</p><p>Obviously, the welcomed distraction inevitably came to a crashing end because the universe hates Charles.</p><p>The annoyance on Charles only grew the closer they got to Lewis, Daniel, and Max’s house, which raised questions for Nicholas, who was unaware of the history between the two covens. More importantly the history between Charles and Max. Antonio and Pierre were more than happy to fill Nicholas in on why Charles was raging over the thought of Max Verstappen at his Samhain.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’ve never told you about Max,” Antonio laughs like a maniac, on the other side of Pierre, who is giggling just as hard as Antonio, “Max forgot who Charles was one year, like totally forgot who he was. He asked Kimi how long he had been mentoring Charles.”</p><p>Pierre giggles, leaning into Charles as he tries to hardest to curl into the door, not wanting to be a part of this conversation. Not wanting to remember the embarrassment of Max forgetting who he was in front of everyone. How could he forget who Charles was? He was far too pretty to be forgotten.</p><p>“Don’t forget Charles almost cursed him when he made a prettier protection amulet at Litha.” Seb adds grinning in the mirror at Charles. Charles kicks the back of his seat.</p><p>Charles shoots Nicholas a look that could kill over his shoulder when he hears Nicholas laugh at the story. It wasn’t funny then and it’s was not funny now. Max has the grace of a drunk elephant, he shouldn’t be making prettier protection amulets than Charles. It doesn’t make sense at all. He’ll never get over any of it.</p><p>“Now, Max lives rent free in Charles’ head.” Pierre mumbles to Antonio, not very quietly, it only makes Antonio laugh harder and infuriate Charles more.</p><p>He hates Max Verstappen.</p><p>Right now, he hates Antonio and Pierre too.</p><p>Everything goes exactly as Charles expects it to. They arrive to the happy open arms of Lewis Hamilton, who Seb embraces with enthusiasm. Daniel greets with them with equal joy, handing Kimi a drink before Kimi’s even through the threshold. It is always an interesting sight watching the leaders of two respectable covens interact. The knowledge and wisdom between the four of them was something to be in awe of. Charles was very aware how lucky he was to be taught under Seb and Kimi, he was even luckier to know Lewis and Daniel, who were always kind to him.</p><p>Despite Lewis and Daniel being two of the nicest people Charles knew. He couldn’t understand how they allowed Max Verstappen to be a part of their coven. Charles hadn’t thought about how his interaction with Max was going to go, well that is a lie, but Charles had intended to ignore Max. Which is why, he was currently fuming. Before he could even put his plan into action, Max was sidestepping him completely to introduce himself to Nicholas. Max ignoring him first had not been a part of the plan at all and the urge to curse Max, once again, was becoming more and more likely.</p><p>The entire thing felt like a slap in the face. Not just because, his interaction with Max went as well as Charles could have imagined, but Max was wearing the most utterly vile orange jumper. Charles understood wearing the colours of the sabbat you were celebrating was the norm, often encouraged. He was wearing all black, like most people would wear. But no, Max had to be special, the centre of attention. He had to do that in the ugliest orange jumper Charles had ever seen.</p><p>Charles hated him.</p><p>He greets Lando, George and Alex, the three British boys proving how Max was the bad apple of their coven. All three of them; cute, charming, and most importantly polite. Something that Max could not say he was. Their coven was the most baffling coven Charles had ever come across. The three Brits were equally intrigued about Nicholas, he was new and shiny. He was still learning the sabbats and all they entail, a rare find, especially when Lando was the newest member of their coven and he had been there for as long as Charles had known them.</p><p>Watching Max laugh along with whatever Pierre is saying feels like utter betrayal. Charles is definitely sulking in the corner, despite what he would say to anyone. He’s also glaring at Max for laughing with his best friend, it would be better if Max were doing it to piss Charles off, but he knew Max wasn’t even thinking about him. It was the most infuriating thing ever. The Monegasque is pulled from his thoughts by Daniel who brings him a warm cup of apple cider and cinnamon. He grins at Charles as he happily accepts the drink.</p><p>“I’d really appreciate it you didn’t put a curse on Max.”</p><p>Charles takes a sip on the drink he just accepted so he doesn’t have to fake laugh at Daniel’s joke that was laced with some seriousness. Daniel still stands there though smiling at Charles, who is sipping his drink waiting for Daniel to wander off and focus his attention elsewhere. Then, Charles realises that he’s waiting for verbal conformation that Charles really isn’t going to place a curse on Max. It was almost laughable. Charles would never actually do it. He’s thought about it, threatened to do, but he never actually would. He’s not that mean.</p><p>“I promise.” He says, laughing slightly at Daniel trying his best to hide his relief, “I should curse him just for wearing that ugly jumper.”</p><p>Daniel throws his head back cackling, Charles can’t help but burst into laughter just listening to it. Daniel turns slightly, still laughing, to look at Max who is engrossed in conversation with Alex.</p><p>“Yeah it really is an ugly jumper, I don’t even know where he got it from.”</p><p>“It’s burning my eyes.”</p><p>Daniel snorts, taking one last look at Max before focusing back on Charles, “He probably put it on to wind you up.”</p><p><em>It wouldn’t surprise me</em>, Charles thinks. A jumper like that would only personally offend him. Daniel pats him on the shoulder and walks off, easily sliding into Seb and Lewis’ chat, leaving Charles alone to observe the two covens interacting.</p><p>One thing Charles had learnt over the few years he had known Lewis, is that Lewis hosts the best dinner parties. There was no denying that. Knowing that he was going to get fed by Lewis was the only reason Charles didn’t pretend to be sick and skip the group festivities. No matter how appealing that idea sounded.</p><p>Lewis always respected the rituals and traditions of whichever sabbat he was hosting. That was something Charles admired most about him. Charles tries his hardest not to judge, but he’s only human who’s trying to be better, and those who don’t follow certain rituals or don’t honour all the sabbats are perfectly valid, but Charles could never. So, seeing that Lewis had set places for everyone’s loved ones that had passed that year, made Charles’ heart swell with respect and gratitude, as well as, aching for the sad look Lewis kept sending towards the empty place in between him and Seb. </p><p>He’s thankful enough that he’s wedged firmly between George and Nicholas, who were engaging in a conversation about tea leaf reading over him. He usually would have been furious that people were ignoring him to talk about things he understood, especially if he were stuck in the middle, but there was something pure about listening to Nicholas still be in awe of witchcraft and all it entails. Nicholas was still so young and new to this, he still had much to learn and getting to watch that sparkle of interest burn bright was beautiful.</p><p>Being ignored for a conversation about tea leaf reading meant that Charles could think about who he always thought about at Samhain. His altar in his bedroom covered in apples, nuts and sage surrounding his father’s pictures. Getting to honour his father was the most important thing to him. It’s what made Samhain the most important sabbat to him. He got to remember his father, all his ancestors that came before him that led him on this path. His father was what drove him to become a better person, the be man that his father wanted him to be. He would do that for him even if it meant spending the day with Max Verstappen.</p><p>When the dessert is finally brought out after more conversation that Charles does participate in, he catches Kimi looking smug, raising his plate of apple pie as if he were cheers Charles. Charles raised his fork of apple pie back, trying his hardest not to smile and give into Kimi’s <em>I told you so</em>, because it was the best damned apple pie Charles had ever eaten. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t help but smile at Kimi’s smug face and Lando’s very confused face.</p><p>Despite the worst Dutch person to ever exist sitting only metres away from him, Charles was having a good time. He was content with the company he was with, listening to everyone laugh and tell stories of things that have happened since they last saw each other. Pierre tells everyone about Nicholas’ embarrassing start to the language of flowers and how he sent Seb a bouquet of pink roses trying to be nice without realising he sent Seb a bouquet of flowers meaning let’s be friends with benefits. Charles was there is witness Sebastian’s alarm and Nicholas’ embarrassment, it had been very funny. Antonio helped Nicholas with flowers after that.</p><p>Once, all the storytelling is over, Lewis is shuffling everyone outside into his beautifully well-kept garden, Charles has to take a moment to admire it. It’s a tradition on Samhain that you bury an apple in the garden as food for the spirits who have passed. Charles had hoped that they would do this, he didn’t have a garden in his apartment. As much, as he would have liked to have done this by himself and honour the spirits in his own way, getting to bury apples with his coven in an actual garden was quite nice.</p><p>Charles had successfully buried his apple with ease and was now watching the others. He was delighted to find that there’s something very amusing about watching a group of men struggle to dig holes in a garden. Lando had definitely dug into Lewis’ vegetable patch and was desperately trying to cover up his mistake, whilst Alex and George howled with laughter doing nothing to help their friend hide from their mentor. Charles was proud to see that his coven was far more competent at burying apples than Max’s coven. Not that it was a competition. Even though it was.</p><p>He’s watching Kimi explain to Nicholas why it’s important to feed the spirits when the wind sends chills down his spine. <em>Yes</em>, he knows that its autumn turning into winter and it’s getting colder, but Charles also didn’t have a warm jacket that went with his outfit, so he simply decided to forego the jacket. He was now regretting that decision to clash. He’s in the middle of wrapping his arms around his body for warmth when Max comes up behind him.</p><p>“It’s a very dumb mistake to not wear a coat in this weather.” Charles doesn’t even try to not roll his eyes at him, “Trying to look pretty is impractical when it’s this cold.”</p><p><em>Trying</em>? Who did Max think he was? He was always pretty.</p><p>Charles lets out an angry huff at him before sulking off towards Pierre and Antonio, doing his best to not commit murder on one of the most important sabbats there is. <em>Trying to be pretty</em>? Max had obviously gotten dirt in his eyes if he thought Charles wasn’t pretty. He really had naively thought that today was going to go well with Max around. He wouldn’t be making that mistake again.</p><p>Stomping wouldn’t be the word Charles would use, but there was absolutely angry walking from Charles as he hurried back inside for warmth. He finds Daniel setting up pumpkins for carving. <em>Finally</em>, Charles thinks, something he can shove in Max’s face. He’s an expert at carving, he puts his entire coven to shame. Antonio really is lucky he is so pretty because his pumpkin carving skills were honestly horrifying, he made Seb’s violent stabbing look like artwork. Charles lets out a little giggle when the Italian walks through the door, deflating the moment he sees them on the table.</p><p>He takes his time as he delicately carves a woman worshipping the stars. He knows he’s showing off, but he can’t help it. It has something to do with the fact that Max had literally just implied that he was ugly and was wearing the ugliest orange jumper. An orange that rivalled the pumpkins they were carving. Max made something in Charles snap, it was frustrating having to always prove his worth only to have Max crush it all effortlessly. It wasn’t fair. Maybe, it was childish how Charles acted when he was around the Dutch boy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He wanted to be the best and Max kept getting in the way of that.</p><p>“How are you so good at that?” Nicholas asks him in awe, holding a handful of pumpkin guts. It was almost adorable if Charles wasn’t mildly disgusted by Nicholas holding the innards of a pumpkin so casually. Nevertheless, Charles still preens at the compliment. That’s all he wants is for his hard work and effort to be recognised and celebrated. It’s why Nicholas was his favourite, he was still new enough to be impressed by Charles. The others had known him for so long now, even if Charles still burned brightly, they were used to the shine.</p><p>Charles smiles softly at him, “Practice. I’ve been doing this for many years. It takes time and even then you may never be good.” He says shooting a questionable look in Antonio’s direction who was being helped by Kimi, Seb and Lewis.</p><p>“I think I’m always going to be bad at this.”</p><p>“You’ll be good at other things if you are.” He pauses slightly, raising his eyes to look over at Max who’s still carving intently, “I can help you if you like.”</p><p>He guides Nicholas’ hands, helping him carve right instead doing the hacking he had been doing previously. When they finally finished, Charles is proud of what they’ve done, it’s not the prettiest thing in the world, but it’s very clearly a cat and most importantly, Nicholas was thrilled with the way it turned out.</p><p>Of course, that proud feeling quickly evaporates the second Max spins his pumpkin around to show everyone his work. Charles hates to admit it, but it is beautiful. He’s carved a tree, with curls coming off the tree and surrounding it, it makes Nicholas’ pumpkin look like a child attempted to carve a pumpkin for the first time. It makes Charles feel inferior again. He hates Max for being so effortlessly successful at things he tries so hard to do. He doesn’t feel very smug about his own carving anymore.</p><p>After, everyone’s finished carving their pumpkins and placed around the house, they’re herded into a circle around a table in the living room. A candle burns bright in the middle, it’s surrounded by but of paper, Daniel is passing around a pen for them to write their New Year’s resolutions. Charles patiently waits for his turn to write his down, he’s unfortunately opposite Max. He’s stuck staring at that awful jumper, he prays to Persephone that Max’s ugly jumper won’t blind him while he waits. Charles watches Pierre scribble down his resolution, then he writes down his own.</p><p>They take turns burning their resolutions. Daniel starts, followed by Kimi and George. Then it’s Max’s turn, he steps forward lighting the corner of the folded up piece of paper. Charles is so curious about what’s on that bit of paper. It could be anything from something stupid like eat less sugar or, a deep person resolution. Charles would never know now. He watches Max drop it on the table, as he looks up he locks eyes with Charles. Charles doesn’t know what to do, he feels his face flushing. He has no idea why, but it feels like he’s intruding on a personal moment that he probably shouldn’t be a part of. He quickly averts his eyes, trying to focus back on the chatter from the other people they’re in the room with.</p><p>It quickly becomes Charles’ turn. He steps forward copying what Max had done he lights the corner of his own folded piece of paper, watching it burn as it falls to the table.</p><p><em>Be better and accept happiness</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles is hosting Yule for the first time, the last thing he wants to do is have Max Verstappen in his home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kissing under the mistletoe is how this whole ass mutli chapter story came to be so this is exciting and I updated woo!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Charles wants to do is to host Yule with a coven that wasn’t his own, especially the coven Max Verstappen apart of it. He had spent far too long worrying about making his apartment presentable. Even though Yule was a minor sabbat, there was still no way that Charles would not put as much effort into making Yule seem like the most important sabbat of the year. He needed the others to be impressed with how attentive he was to honouring their religion, even if he knew no matter what Max would still be unimpressed. It was only mildly bothering Charles. That’s also a lie.</p><p>He had tried his hardest to decorate the apartment to the best of his abilities even convinced Pierre to help him. What ended up happening was Pierre doing all of the heavy lifting as Charles directed him. The Monegasque had helped him decorate the tree in the corner. It was a very beautifully decorated tree, covered in green and silver ornaments glistening in the fairy lights wrapped around the tree.</p><p>Charles was proud of the effort he put into making everything look perfect. The anxious energy swirling around his body eased slightly when his own coven arrived earlier. Despite the utter chaos, that usually would send him crazy, watching the five of them calmed him down immensely. He had never done anything like this before. Not even with his own coven. There was something incredibly heart-warming about being trusted enough to hold a sabbat at his home. Charles wanted this day to go perfectly, so Kimi and Seb, who suggested that Charles hold the sabbat were proud. He only ever wanted make his mentors proud of him.</p><p>His palms are sweating in anticipation waiting for the other coven to turn up. He knows everyone, but Max will be kind, but he’s still nervous about wanting to please them as well. He’s known Lewis and Daniel almost as long as he’s known Pierre, Antonio, Kimi and Seb, wanting to please them feels almost as important as pleasing Kimi and Seb. Kimi pats him on the shoulder as he passes him on the sofa, sensing his nervousness, it’s an unremarkably Kimi act. It’s also a remarkably comforting act too, that soothes all his fears, his jackrabbiting heart slows.</p><p>By the time everyone else does arrive, he’s calmed down. He greets everyone with the poise and grace he aims to exude all the time. Lewis greets him first, grinning and pulling him into a hug, that he eagerly reciprocates. Daniel is just as enthusiastic when he sees Charles in the door, the Australian wraps his arm around him squeezing him tight, laughing in his ear. George, Alex and Lando all come in with just as much infectious joy on their faces. Alex even wished him a merry Yule as walked past him further into the apartment behind George.</p><p>Then, came the awkward greeting of Max. Neither of them wanted to see each other that much was obvious. Max stood there, hands in pockets already looking rather unimpressed. Charles couldn’t help but tense at the sight of Max. He didn’t say anything. He was waiting for Max to say something first, then Charles would decide what tone to use. Charles realises that if anyone else was paying attention to them right now it must look ridiculous. Two men staring at each other in the doorway waiting for someone to make the first move.</p><p>It’s literal seconds that feel like forever and in the end, Charles can’t take it anymore and he’s the first one to speak, “Max, it’s nice to see you.”</p><p>It’s an obvious lie and they both know it.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you too, thank you for hosting Yule.” The only way to describe what Max looked like saying that was pained. He very clearly didn’t want to exchange pleasantries with Charles, like everyone else had, so Charles steps aside leaving room for Max to walk into the apartment. Max walks past him without a second thought, turning his attention to Charles’ coven.</p><p>It would have hurt seeing his warmth for everyone else if Charles had cared. He suddenly just wanted this day to be over so Max would leave. Hosting Max was going to be the most frustrating thing Charles had ever done, he could feel it in his bones.</p><p>Once, everyone had settled in and Charles had been the most gracious host offering drinks and snacks, he escapes into the kitchen to breathe. He knew this whole day was going to be hard, he had accepted that this would probably his most stressful Yule ever. Even though, he hadn’t minded the thought of the stress throughout the day when he agreed to host, he was regretting his naivety about the whole situation now.</p><p>Charles is trying to distract himself by plating his Yule Log that he had baked. He was ever so proud of himself for not only baking something from scratch and not using a boxed mix, but the fact that it had turned out well put him on cloud nine. Part of him didn’t want anyone to eat it after all the hard work he had put into it. He was definitely never going to be baking again was what he had learned from the experience. No matter how proud he was of his efforts, baking was not for him and that was ok because he had other strengths that he could put his time into.</p><p>“I love Yule Log!” Lando exclaims, startling Charles from his thoughts. He doesn’t have any time to greet Lando before he’s speaking again, “Did you bake it yourself? I’m useless at baking, it never turns out good.”</p><p>Charles straightens slightly, already looking forward to getting to brag about his impressive baking, “I did make it myself, you should have seen it, very messy.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you made it yourself,” Lando chuckles surprised. Charles can’t blame him, he’s probably only ever baked like four times before in his life, “I didn’t know pretty people could bake. Like, pretty people get other people to do all the hard work and you are super pretty.”</p><p>“Lando shut up. It’s just a cake, anyone can make a cake.” Max says frowning as he walks into the kitchen holding two empty glasses. Charles couldn’t even enjoy the compliment that Lando was giving him because Max sent his blood boiling, “I’m sure Lewis’ is better.”</p><p>Charles has to move the knife away from where it’s lying next to the cake before he picked it up and did something that could get him into some serious trouble. He hopes no one notices him moving it away, but he just wants to at least hit Max in the face. It’s what the Dutch boy deserved. What made it worse, was the face that Max was wearing yet another ugly jumper. It was an awful red and white striped jumper. He honestly had no idea where Max was even finding these jumpers. Somebody should have stopped him, it was quite tragic. Charles had to admit though, even though they were ugly jumpers, Max did always wear jumpers that stuck to the colours that represented each sabbat. That fact was probably his only saving grace.</p><p>The three of them are sitting in awkward silence in the kitchen. Charles is sure that Lando wishes he had never walked into the kitchen now, especially with how Charles and Max were staring daggers at each other. In typical fashion Max had ruined Charles’ day just as he had predicted. The only shocking thing was how long it had taken him to do it, Charles had assumed it would have happened quicker.</p><p>“I’m going to take this to the table, do either of you want anything else while we’re still here?” Charles asks as normally as he can manage. He hopes his tone doesn’t come across as too harsh, he’s trying his hardest to be polite, but he can only be so reasonable with Max standing two feet away from him with the biggest frown on his face. He never even tries to hide his feelings, he just forces everyone else to deal with his sour attitude. It drives Charles crazy, who raised him to be like that?</p><p>Now free to flee, Lando practically runs out of the hostile kitchen back to the warmth of the living room. Max hadn’t moved and it’s only then he remembers the glasses in Max’s hands. He knows he could ask Max if he would like Charles to refill them, but he’s feeling petty and wants to hear Max ask him for something and he wants to hear Max ask him nicely. It’s childish, Charles knows this, but he can’t help the way his emotions battle each other when Max is around. He wants to be the best version of himself. The one where he is polite and perfect, but Max brings out the worst in him.</p><p>It’s a waiting game, which one of them will break first. Charles tries not to be too smug when Max speaks first. He doesn’t look pleased at all. He seems to have known Charles was not going to give up first and simply gave in to appease the Monegasque’s stubbornness.</p><p>“Daniel and Pierre asked me if I could get them more cider.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say,” He grins at Max victorious, feeling pleased that Max caved in and wasting no opportunity to rub it in his face. This would probably be his only opportunity to do this, he might as well relish in it, “I’ll fill them up while you go take the Yule Log to the table.”</p><p>Max doesn’t say anything, he just slides the plate with the cake off the counter and leaves the room in a fury, it shouldn’t be so satisfying watching him stomp away, but it is. All the hate and disappointment that was fizzing through his body turns into joy getting a reaction like that from Max.</p><p>Maybe Max wasn’t going to ruin his day after all.</p><p>When he renters the living room, Lando shoots him a confused look, he’s far too happy for someone who was just battling another person through angry looks and hateful silences. But Lando didn’t see the battle he won. Max caving in because it was easy that fighting Charles and that by itself is enough to keep Charles happy for the foreseeable future. It doesn’t help that Max is sitting silently simmering in anger between Antonio and Alex on the floor, who both appear to be none the wiser to Max’s foul mood. Charles can’t help his own bright smile and he settles down next to Kimi on sofa.</p><p>After, he finally tears his gaze away from Max he focuses back into the conversation that everyone else was having. Daniel was in the middle of explaining the story of Yule to Nicholas. Charles keeps forgetting that Nicholas hadn’t been with the coven that long, even if he fit right into it and it would feel incomplete without him now. Nicholas still had so much to learn about witchcraft and the sabbats they participated in. He was experiencing everything for the first time, which is something so special in a young witch’s journey.</p><p>Yule marks the winter solstice a very important time of the year, it is when the God is reborn of the virgin Goddess. The God represented the sun which returns after the darkest night of the year, to again bring warmth and fertility to the land. During Yule, the daylight hours are the shortest in the year, and the nights are the longest. The moon after Yule is said to be the most powerful of the whole year. Divine babies are born on this day, baby Jesus, Mithra, Oedipus, and Hercules were all famously born on this day.</p><p>Yule has always been considered a day of celebration of peace, love spirituality and positive energy, though Charles wasn’t sure how much positive energy he had been receiving on Yule this year. The stress of hosting was all the negative energy in his life he needed, but encountering Max just added more. Not to mention the largest cause of negative energy in Charles’ life right in that very moment was Max and his ugly jumper. Considering that this was a celebration of love, Charles would have thought that maybe one of Max’s coven members who claim to love him would have told him that his jumper was a bad idea.</p><p>Charles hopes one of his friends would tell him if something he was wearing was ugly.</p><p>Once, Daniel finishes telling the story of Yule to Nicholas, Sebastian and George take over the storytelling roles. George is halfway through telling Nicholas about his first Yule when Lewis asks Charles if he would get him more cider, which quickly had everyone else asking Charles to get them more cider. As the ever gracious host he was he accepted.</p><p>Unfortunately, for Charles, Lewis might be the nicest person on Earth after Pierre and feeling guilty for speaking so loudly that everyone heard him asking more cider, sends Max to help him. Which is the last thing Charles wants, is to spend more time with Max Verstappen. Who still didn’t look too pleased with Charles. Something he was still feeling quite satisfied about. For a moment it looks as though Max is going to open his mouth to complain, but Daniel shoots him a look from across the room and Max is standing up sulkily following Charles out of the room.</p><p>Just as expected the pair of them shift around awkwardly collecting everyone’s empty glasses whilst trying their hardest not to bump into each other. They somehow silently form an efficient way of bringing everyone their drinks without having to communicate with each other. Charles poured the cider into the glasses, then Max returned them to their owner.</p><p>From the kitchen Charles can hear Max laughing with Kimi in the living room. In that moment Charles hates Max. He hates Max for thinking so little of him. He’s never done anything to deserve such treatment from the Dutch boy, but for some reason he just doesn’t like Charles and it makes him feel delusional. There <em>has</em> to be a reason why Max didn’t like him.</p><p>When Max returns, the only two glasses that are left were theirs. Another awkward strained silence falls between them. They both grab their own glasses before leaving the room when Max abruptly stops. Before, Charles can even snap at him about what he’s doing, he follows where Max is looking. He tilts his head up slightly and swears he’s going to kill Pierre.</p><p>Hanging above the pair was a string of mistletoe.</p><p>Charles definitely did not put that their when he was decorating. He can feel his face flushing at the mere thought of kissing Max. Max turns his head to look back at Charles who can’t help but look away. The implication is there no matter what cold dead look Max gave him.</p><p>They were going to have to kiss. There was no disputing this. It was a ritual to perform during Yule, who knows which god or goddess they would anger by not performing it.</p><p>Max though did not seem to agree with him as he started to move down the hallway that lead to the living room. Charles was pulling him back to the spot underneath the kitchen doorway before he could even think about what he was doing.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Charles hissed at him, “It’s ritual, we have to.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything.” Max laughs rolling his eyes at Charles, only making Charles angrier. He didn’t understand, of course he didn’t.</p><p>“Max, it would be wrong not to.” He tries not to flinch at his soft pleading tone, but this was important to him, more than embarrassing himself in front of Max.</p><p>He laughs at him again, it only makes Charles want to hit him in the face more, “Fine.”</p><p>Before Charles can even process his words, Max is wrapping a hand around his neck pulling him closer until their lips touch.</p><p>It’s not a mind-blowing kiss by any means. It’s like a first kiss you have when you are a child, just two pairs of lips harshly pressed against each other’s before one of you pull away. The only difference is this kiss, this kiss being performed on a sacred sabbat was with Max Verstappen - someone who Charles was trying his hardest not to maim whenever he saw him - felt special.</p><p>Max made his blood boil and sent his moods spiralling and this kiss was no different. It didn’t last long, it wasn’t a passionate kiss, it wasn’t a kiss that made Charles weak at the knees, but Charles had never done something like this. Kiss someone on a sacred day, it may be silly to other people, but Charles took the sabbats seriously, they were the most important days of the year and performing rituals on these days made Charles feel accomplished. He had never kissed someone who he would rather not know. All these different elements added with the surprise of Max actually kissing him, was insane. How was he supposed to act normal around Max ever again?</p><p>Charles was never going to have another kiss like this. So, when Max pulled away and strolled down the hallway as if nothing had happened, Charles didn’t know what to feel. His axis had shifted and Max, as usual, was acting totally unaffected by Charles. He didn’t know what to think or do.</p><p>He just stared after Max.</p><p>That night once everyone had left, he laid in bed replaying that kiss in his mind. He shouldn’t have told Max to do it. He should have just let him walk away. The thought of not performing a ritual on Yule would have caused less turmoil than this. He didn’t know if he was upset or not. He did know that there was no way Max was lying in bed worrying about that kiss. He had probably already forgotten it.</p><p>And that thought alone, hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Imbolc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Imbolc, Charles still hates Max and he's trying his hardest to figure out if kissing someone means you like them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I can't update like a normal person<br/>Here have some badly written vague lestappen comparison to Hades and Persephone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the list of reasons why Charles despised his coven having other friends, Max Verstappen was at the top of it. Unfortunately for Max, that hadn’t changed since their unexpected kiss at Yule. In fact, their kiss had further cemented his role at the top of the list. Maybe, it was harsh, but Charles hadn’t liked him much prior to it, and not knowing how Max was going to react when the saw each other today meant that Charles had to be on his best defence.</p><p>Fighting Max was nothing new to Charles. Max probably wouldn’t even realise they were fighting, <em>not</em> that they were fighting. It’s just the main reason why Charles disliked Max in the first place was because Max had forgotten him. It had been the most humiliating moment of Charles’ life. The pitying stares from their friends was enough to make Charles’ decide that he would never forgive Max.</p><p>The most infuriating thing about Max was that he just didn’t care. While Charles was losing his mind around him, Max continued to remain unbothered. He said some mean things, but Charles was certain that he wasn’t trying to be mean. Max was blunt about everything, was blunt to everyone and that was the problem. Charles would rather have Max hate him and get some kind of reaction from him than Max see him as nothing. He wasn’t used to that treatment. Charles was impressionable, he wasn’t born to be considered a background character. Charles didn’t even feel like that when he was around Max.</p><p>With all those feelings, Charles was trying his hardest not to run away from the Imbolc festivities. They were at Lewis, Daniel, and Max’s house again. Charles had once again tried his absolute hardest to convince Seb and Kimi for them to spend Imbolc at their house, but Sebastian went on about promises and Charles had zoned out almost immediately. Seb was so stubborn there really was no point in fighting with him. Charles still didn’t understand why Seb and Kimi felt the need to take their coven all over place to spend time with Max’s.</p><p>Max hadn’t made an appearance yet. Charles was grateful for that. When he thought about Max he thought about their kiss. The stupid kiss that meant nothing but meant too much. He didn’t care about the kiss at all. It had been for a ritual, honouring Yule. That’s all it was. But Max was something Charles did not understand, something he would never understand and that was what was making him crazy. He knew for a fact that Max did not care about their kiss, he would probably never mention it again.</p><p>Charles just didn’t know why that upset him so much.</p><p>The thought had crossed his mind that maybe, just maybe, the kiss under the mistletoe had meant something to Charles. That perhaps it did make him realise there were some underlying feelings for Max. He had even almost asked his coven what they thought about it. But that was a dumb idea. He knew exactly what each of them would say.</p><p>Kimi would say something about fuck feelings why didn’t you get laid, Seb would go on about the universe and destiny putting the pair of them under the mistletoe together. Antonio and Pierre would be completely unhelpful, Antonio would say <em>I thought you hated him, I always knew you wanted him</em>. Pierre would say something equally as dumb as <em>Max is living rent free in your pants now</em>. Nicholas though, sweet Nicholas who sees the best in everything would probably end up saying something as sweet as Max seems like a good boyfriend. Which would be almost as unhelpful as Pierre and Antonio. It was best to not mention anything about the kiss, Max, and potential feelings.</p><p>Nothing helpful would come from them. Talking to them would probably make it worse. So, he would sit there in the corner of Max’s house, doing everything in his power trying to ignore Max and the way he messed with Charles’ head because realistically there were no feelings. Why would Charles pine for someone who made him feel small? He wanted to be worshipped and Max could barely acknowledge he existed most of the time. It just didn’t make any sense.</p><p>All thoughts of Max, kissing and feelings snap out of his head the second Pierre elbows him harshly in the side. Lewis and Daniel had set up a candle making station in their living room, which usually would excite Charles, but the last thing he wanted today was to leave his house for a candle making party. They could have made candles at home as a coven, there was no need to come here today. Especially, when Max would be here, and the last thing Charles wants is to see the Dutch boy. Their silly little kiss had changed everything and now Charles didn’t even know how to act around him. Charles should be thrilled to celebrate Imbolc, honouring Brigid, but instead he was worrying about a boy who didn’t care about him. What had he become?</p><p>The Imbolc sabbat is the time to celebrate the passing of winter and the return of spring. The rebirth of the Sun is honoured on this day and the renewed fertility of the Earth. It is a day of celebrating the Celtic Goddess Brigid. Brigid is the Goddess of Poetry, Healing, Smithcraft, and Midwifery. This is a time for communing with her and tending the lighting of her sacred flame. During this time multiple candles are lit to remind everyone of the passing of winter and entrance into spring, the time of the Sun.</p><p>Making candles that are to be used to honour Brigid was important. Charles would always take great care when making his. He wants to honour the gods properly, he shouldn’t be letting boys get in the way of that. The way he was acting was embarrassing. He couldn’t let Max turn him into a mess. He would hold himself with grace when he saw the Dutch boy and would treat him as coldly as Max treated him. Max Verstappen would never see him doubt himself.</p><p>Of course, Charles is far more confident in himself in his head than in real life. The moment Max walks into the room he can’t help but stare. He’s leaning down to say something to Daniel; he takes a seat down next to Lando, who he gives a fond nudge to and turns to talk to Alex and George. Charles hates himself for staring. He takes a deep breathe through his nose and then exhales. Trying to soothe all the angry and confused emotions flooding his body. Then, he turns to Pierre who is chatting away to Seb with a grin on his face, adding himself to their conversation.</p><p> All Charles can do is throw himself into candle making. He listens to Seb and Pierre chat while they make their own candles, Charles adding bits to their conversations when he feels himself starting to wander over to what Max is doing. He wants to leave, he wants to go home and crawl into bed and forget all about Max Verstappen forever, but he’s stuck here in a place where he feels on edge the entire time. This is not a place of peace for Charles. Most of the people here are people he trusts, they’re kind to him and treat him with respect, but it’s still a place where he feels out of control.</p><p>If it were anywhere else he would be fine, but this was Max’s home, Max’s place of peace and Charles feels like he’s crossing into something that’s going dangerous that will only end with Charles getting hurt.</p><p>Thankfully, once again Pierre and Seb are pulling him away from all thoughts Max. Seb has moved closer to Pierre to help him anchor the wick of his candle to a rose quartz. A rose quartz for a love spell. Charles wishes his best friend weren’t so obvious. He wonders if Seb is clueless enough not to read into Pierre’s candle or if he knows exactly what Pierre is doing. It’s a lovely distraction watching Pierre’s face heat up when Sebastian wraps his hands around Pierre’s.</p><p>Charles focuses back onto his own candle, anchored by a lapis lazuli. He was practically begging all the gods to give him some peace and tranquillity after the inner turmoil over his emotions about Max. He can’t help it when his eyes once again wander over to Max. He’s moved over to Daniel and Lewis. He’s laughing at something Lewis had said, but all Charles can focus on is Max’s ugly brown jumper.</p><p>“You aren’t going to curse him, are you?” Alex asks, surprising him, he hadn’t seen Alex move closer to him, but then he’d being looking at Max for a while now.</p><p>“I don’t know why people keep asking me that.” Charles says frowning. He knows that everyone is aware that he and Max do not have the best relationship, in fact it is often sour, but Charles would never seriously consider cursing him. Unless he really deserved it.</p><p>Alex properly takes a seat closer to him, manoeuvring his candle in front of him. Alex starts pressing fresh herbs into the sides of his candle, he’s trying to fix a fiddly bit of rosemary around his candle when he starts speaking again, “You never saw your face when he asked who you were a Litha.” Charles can’t help but feel embarrassment flooding through him remembering that day. He could feel his face burning from the memory.</p><p>Charles feels awkward, he doesn’t know what to say. So, he says nothing. He’s not quite sure how he feels about Max’s coven thinking that Charles hates Max enough that he would put a curse on him. It definitely felt implied that they had all spoken about it. He knows it’s a joke. A joke about Max’s poor communication skills and Charles’ inherent need to be liked. It was still a joke that caused Charles to feel a whole lot of things. Things that made him so confused. He didn’t want to think about it, so he turned back to his own candle and started to carve mandalas into it.</p><p>Once, everyone is done they all take turns blessing their candles. They won’t work effectively if they’re not. Lewis starts it off, Charles blesses his candle with precision. He knows exactly what to do and say, he’s an expert. There’s nothing he enjoys more than being perfect at this. Once, he’s done Pierre follows suit and then it’s Max’s turn.</p><p>Charles would have lowered his eyes, not wanting to even look at Max. But Charles can’t. All he wants to do is stare at Max and he’s ugly brown jumper. He watches with intent, it feels like air had changed around Max. There’s always been the underlining problem of Max being just as good as him or better at witchcraft. It makes Charles boil at the thought of Max being better than him, but in the rare moments when Charles properly looks and takes him in. He is incredible at him. He commands the room’s attention, it’s captivating.</p><p>And Charles hates it.</p><p>He wishes Max were bad at it, or at least mediocre at it. It would make Charles feel so much better about Max and himself. It’s like he’s was always battling Max. Fighting to prove himself to Max. He has no reason to prove himself, but Max clearly doesn’t care about him and that’s the driving force behind Charles’ anger. Who was Max to make such a quick decision about him, without ever getting to know him properly? It was infuriating.</p><p>When everyone has finished blessing their candles, they eat. Charles finds himself next to Nicholas on the floor. Nicholas is enthusiastically talking to Lando about their candles.  It once again strikes him how Nicholas is still learning and so eager to learn as much as he could. Lando was not much better than Nicholas. Lando was one of the newest member to Max’s coven. He’d been with them for about a two and a half years. Charles remembers meeting Lando at a Lughnasadh and how awkward and young Lando appeared. He still was young, but slightly less awkward now. He had grown into himself. It was a wonderful sight to see, and it was just great to see Lando helping to teach Nicholas all the things he had learnt.</p><p>As the sun starts to set, everyone separates to go light a candle in each room. It’s tradition on Imbolc to light a candle in each room at sunset and let it burn until sunrise. Charles manages to escape by himself. He finds himself in the kitchen. He runs his hands over the black marble countertop, it’s smooth and filled with plant pots filled with herbs that make the kitchen smell homely. He wanders over to the end of the counter, a candle already placed there by who Charles can only assume to be Lewis.</p><p>Charles lights the candle with a box of matches. Muttering a quick prayer to Brigid. He stands there staring into the flame, enjoying the warmth it emits. There’s a strange comfort in the watching the flame dance, taking in a day of celebration, all his troubles seemed to melt away with the wax dripping down the candle. For the first time that day he felt at peace with himself and everything around him.</p><p>Typically, during Imbolc, taking a stroll outdoors and searching for signs of spring is common. It’s often recommended, on these strolls you’re supposed to collect natural treasures such as stones, feathers, and pinecones to use for rituals, decorations, and crafts during the year. Charles decides that is exactly what he’s going to do while he feels calm.</p><p>He leaves through the backdoor, he sends Pierre a quick text to let him know where he’s going so no one is alarmed when he doesn’t reappear. He had disappeared during the Litha when Max had forgotten him, he had to listen to Kimi complain the entire way home. Charles couldn’t find it in himself to explain to Kimi exactly why he had fled the celebrations. He didn’t want to admit, Max’s poor memory had upset him to deeply that he had leave for forty-five minutes, before Antonio stumbled across him dragging him back.</p><p>Lewis, Daniel, and Max’s house is in the middle of nowhere. It’s a nice sized house surrounded by fields and woods, there’s even a small creek not far from the house. It’s a beautiful place to live, the complete opposite of Charles’ small apartment in the outskirts of the city. The closest thing he has to nature is a balcony with small lemon tree, the most pathetic herb garden you’ve ever seen and the neighbour’s cat that definitely is not allowed.</p><p>The first thing Charles stumbles across, is a herb garden. It’s a lot bigger than the one he has. He sinks to his knees to admire the herbs growing from the ground, inhaling the smell. His fingers gently slide across the top of a thyme plant. The garden itself is impressive, the kind of thing that Charles would one day like to have. He’s completely engrossed in the garden he doesn’t even notice that Max is standing next to him. Charles is surprised to see him.</p><p>“Do you have one?” Max asks, surprising Charles.</p><p>“I have a small one,” He shifts so he can look up at Max, “Not as pretty as this one.”</p><p>“It’s mine and Lewis’. Daniel would like to try and take credit for it, but he’s useless at gardening,” He drops down next to Charles, crossing his legs to avoid the plants, “Lewis had sunflowers in the kitchen, Daniel killed them. I think Lewis really considered breaking up with him.”</p><p>Charles can’t help but laugh at the mental image. Lewis is definitely the type of man to consider breaking up with his soulmate because said soulmate ruined sunflowers in the kitchen. Max twirls his own fingers over the thyme had Charles had first touched. Charles can’t stop himself from staring at Max’s hands. Charles wants to run his fingers over Max’s knuckles.</p><p>“Do you have a favourite?” Max’s asks dragging Charles away from that startling thought.</p><p>He thinks about it for a moment, turning his gaze from Max to the herbs in front of him, “I think if I had to choose it’d probably be parsley.” He doesn’t have much of a reason, Charles thinks it’s pretty and wants to answer Max. Max just nods, he turns his attention to where the parsley is, on the other side of the garden, Charles follows his gaze, “Do you have a favourite?”</p><p>Max cocks his head to the side, considering the plants in front of him, “I think if I had to choose one, I’d probably choose mint, it tastes the best, no?”</p><p>Charles smiles, but doesn’t reply. They don’t say anything else. The pair just sit there watching the sunset above the trees of the surrounding woods. Charles’ fingers twist in the grass, watching Max lean back on his hands as he stares up at the sky full of reds and oranges.</p><p>It’s a beautiful sight to see.</p><p>Charles hasn’t missed the symbolism of what’s been said. Parsley is known for being an offering and a herb that is strongly associated with Persephone, the Greek goddess of spring and the queen on the underworld. Someone that Charles is drawn to. Mint on the other hand, is strongly associated with Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. Persephone and Hades are married, she chose to marry Hades and stay with him in the underworld, returning to Mount Olympus when it’s the spring equinox.</p><p> It doesn’t escape Charles that to people who follow herbology strongly or believe in fate and destiny, that the symbolism meant something. All Charles could do was push down all those thoughts, he wouldn’t allow himself to think of Max Verstappen in that way. The kiss was for ritual, this was a coincidence. It was simply small talk between two people who weren’t particularly fond of each other.</p><p>There was nothing more to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ostara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which two grown men fight over some eggs, many hot cross buns are burned and Max is nice?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dunno why but this chapter feels weird, but shout out to my boy Seb with the best cover of who let the dogs out I've ever heard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In typical Max Verstappen fashion, he’s standing there in an awful bright neon green jumper. Charles can’t even fathom where he could manage to find something like that to wear. He also can’t believe that his so called friends let him leave the house like that. It was truly an ugly sight to behold and he wishes he could turn his head away from it. It was like a car crash, Charles just couldn’t look away from it. It was impossible to ignore, yet somehow, everyone else in the room was ignoring it. No one had said anything about it and Charles just prayed that they didn’t think it looked nice.</p><p>He understood why Max was wearing the ugly green jumper. It’s good luck and tradition to wear green on Ostara. The green clothing represented the earth which was so important during this sabbat. He understood all of that, what he couldn’t understand was why Max only ever wore the ugliest jumpers. Everyone in the room was wearing green. Charles was wearing a khaki green jacket, it was pretty. Not too in your face like Max’s neon green fluffy jumper. What Charles had been realising more so than ever, was that Max seemed to enjoy these awful jumpers and while they hurt Charles’ eyes, they were so Max.</p><p>Today they were celebrating Ostara. Ostara, better known as the spring equinox. The equinox is a time both of fertility and new life, and of balance and harmony. Light and dark are here in balance, but the light is growing stronger. Ostara is the sabbat that honours the Saxon goddess Eostre, this is a time of renewal, regeneration, and resurrection. Not much is known about Eostre, except that she was the Goddess of fertility and was celebrated at the Spring Equinox. Legend has it that the Goddess Eostre turned a colourful bird into a rabbit and the rabbit then laid coloured eggs, this is where the Easter bunny and egg hunts came from.</p><p>Thankfully, for once, they were in Sebastian and Kimi’s house. Celebrating at their house was far more calming than being at the other coven’s houses or Charles’ apartment. The pure paranoia and anxiety Charles felt when he was hosting Yule was non-existent here. He could have fun now, relax. There was also relief knowing that this was his territory, and that Max would not have the upper hand. That for a nice change, Max was not in control on how their interactions would go. Charles would dictate how - <em>if</em> - they would even interact.</p><p>Somehow, everyone had managed to cramp themselves into the kitchen. It wasn’t a small kitchen, on the contrary, it was quite a spacious kitchen. Beautifully decorated, with plants and cookbooks in any space they could fit. It was cosy, a well-used kitchen that made you feel right at home. It was one of the most peaceful places Charles had ever stepped into. Whenever, Charles usually came over there was always freshly baked bread on the side. He had never met anyone who liked baking bread as much as Sebastian did.</p><p>No matter, how big Seb and Kimi’s kitchen was fitting twelve people in it was still going to be a tight squeeze. They were making hot cross buns to honour the union of the earth and the sun for spring. Charles had found himself working on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He had successfully managed to put space between himself and Max. Max was with Seb, Kimi and Lewis on the other side of the kitchen. Charles had convinced Pierre, Nicholas, and George to keep him company and work next to each other. Far away from Max.</p><p>Unfortunately, Nicholas was not faring too well in the making of his hot cross buns. His first batch hadn’t risen at all, they were more like hot cross pancakes. He had tired to make another batch without help, but he had completely forgotten about them; he was too busy telling George all about the buns Seb had made them all that morning which led to him burning his hot cross buns. It was quite sad, but George had decided to step in and help him. Third times a charm. Hopefully.</p><p>However, for Charles the making of his hot cross buns had turned out rather well. They had come out golden brown and looked delicious. Charles couldn’t help but admire how beautiful they were. The fact that his had come out so well, only added to the pure joy he felt already. He had snuck a look over to where Max was making his, only to see that he was having a similar journey to Nicholas and that his hot cross buns were burnt. They looked disgusting and Charles couldn’t be smugger about it. Ostara was turning out to be his favourite sabbat this year.</p><p>Sebastian had made a very organised, slightly impressive system of one group making hot cross buns and everyone else making pysanky and krashanky for the Easter egg hunt, that he and Lewis were planning for later that afternoon. Pysanka and krashanka eggs are two traditional Ukrainian ways of decorating eggs for Easter. The method of decorating a pysanka is by using beeswax and dyes to ‘inscribe’ designs onto the eggs. A krashanka, on the other hand, is decorated in solid colour. Historically, krashanky were red as they were boiled in onion skins, but now they could be any colour when using modern vegetable dyes.</p><p>Charles, Pierre, George, and Nicholas had finally returned to the large white wooden table to continue decorating their pysanky and krashanky. Before, Seb had told them to go make their hot cross buns, Charles had been intricately inscribing white stars onto his red egg. He was adding horizontal lines to the widest parts of the stars. Now, that he had returned with a plate of beautiful hot cross buns, he was now deciding on whether he should add more to the simple design or start a new pysanka. After, watching Pierre colour a pink flower on his own pysanka, the Monegasque decided to start another.</p><p>Kimi had the genius idea dye all the eggs, so when everyone decorated them at Ostara they didn’t have to wait for the dye to set. All they would need to do was decorate the pysanky and wait for them to dry before Sebastian and Lewis hid them for the Easter egg hunt. Charles had never seen so many eggs before in his life, while he stood in front of the basket full of eggs. Some where dyed and some were not, so they could be painted in a traditional way, rather than a quick way.</p><p>While Charles may be perfect at many things. His patience to wait for things was not the greatest. In his opinion the worst part about Ostara in the Sebastian and Kimi household was waiting for the eggs to dry. That’s why he decided to pick up a bright blue egg to inscribe. Charles already knew what he was planning to paint onto it. Dipping his brush in black when he sat back down at the table. Painting the outlines of little bees on the pysanka, filling them in with yellow and black stripes, with strikingly white wings.</p><p>Lando is the last person to pull his hot cross buns out of the oven. They’re not the prettiest things Charles has ever seen, but Lando faired much better than most of the people in the kitchen. Max and Nicholas specifically. With his batch now cooling amongst everyone else’s. Seb and Lewis announced that the making of the pysanky and krashanky could now be stopped. They needed time to let them dry properly before the hunt, which Daniel and Kimi were already arguing about. Both of them seemed to think that they were going to win.</p><p>Charles couldn’t deny that either one of them was going to win. Last year when a whole bunch of covens came together for Ostara. Kimi and Daniel almost - <em>almost </em>- got into a physical fight. They both had ended up with the same amount of eggs in their individual baskets. Daniel ended up stealing Alex’s basket to add to his collection and Kimi bribed Antonio to give Kimi his basket. Then, to top it all off the last krashanka was in a tree. Both of them climbed the tree, scrapping to get their first only to find Carlos, from a whole other coven, already there with the krashanka. Neither of them won that year. Lewis had declared that they were both disqualified for their behaviour. Which was completely fair to be honest. Charles imagined that there would only be just as much carnage as last year, this year.</p><p>There wasn’t much to do as they waited for the eggs to dry. All they could do was eat their hot cross buns they made and chat. Charles was listening to George retell the story about how Lando got Samhain and Litha mixed up his first year he was apart of their coven and turned up to Samhain in a yellow outfit and materials to make a witches’ ladder. It was a funny story that made Lando flush bright red every time it was told.</p><p>It takes a couple hours for all the pysanky and krashanky to dry down completely. Kimi and Daniel are practically twitching for the Easter egg hunt. It’s such a strange sight to see two men over thirty act like they’re preparing for battle over a few decorated eggs. What makes this whole scene even stranger is the concept of Kimi becoming the most animated Charles has seen him since last year’s egg hunt. Kimi who is usually so quiet and calm is almost vibrating in anticipation for what’s to come.</p><p>Seb watches with amusement, his oldest friend acting like a child. Antonio and Pierre encourage the behaviour, standing next to him, muttering in his ear support to prove their coven is better. As it will inevitably come down to who has the most eggs between Daniel and Kimi. Nicholas, though, he’s new, he didn’t see the competition last year. The intense need to fight for something, even as silly as an Easter egg hunt. Nicholas is confused, but Charles can see the excitement in his eyes.</p><p>Charles turns to look at Daniel who is equally as keyed up as Kimi. Looking at Daniel, it’s expected for him to lose his mind over an Easter egg hunt. It makes sense. Daniel is hyper, the most positive person Charles has ever met. He lights up every room he walks into. Charles doesn’t think anyone has ever hated Daniel. It’s impossible to. He’s literally bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Lewis and Sebastian to tell him he can go. This is expected. But, in some strange way the contrast of Kimi and Daniel’s personalities battling over pysanky and krashanky just makes sense.</p><p>Watching Sebastian and Lewis take a bucket of pysanky and krashanky to the garden is always a funny sight. After Charles, Lewis is arguably the most focused on aesthetics. He enjoys the prettier and finer things to surround him, that’s why watching him look for the best pysanky whilst Seb, like the heathen he was, would toss them into a bucket without thought. Give Seb a trowel and some plants and he’ll make you the most beautiful garden. The kind of garden where you soul finds peace. Anything else, it’s best to close your eyes.</p><p><em>It’s about practicality Charles, beautiful things aren’t always best</em>.</p><p>Charles would disagree.</p><p>They disappear out the backdoor. Lando ducks behind them trying to cheat. Looking to see where some of them go, but Lewis is pushing him back in a flash. It’s so fast, Charles is surprised that Lewis even saw him moving and got back to the door quick enough to push him away. Charles really doesn’t understand why Lando thought that would be a good idea. Sebastian and Lewis were smart, they would know even if Lando thought they didn’t know. Like how mothers tell their children they have eyes in the back of their heads, Charles wasn’t entirely sure they didn’t.</p><p>Lewis and Sebastian are gone for about ten minutes. Charles wishes they would take longer. He doesn’t want to do this at all. He likes to win and when he knows he won’t, he doesn’t really care for it. Nevertheless, he begrudgingly takes the pink basket that Lewis hands him with a wink. If Charles were a weaker man he’d probably melt into a puddle from Lewis winking at him. Daniel is behind him, loudly asking for a wink as he takes the most obnoxious orange basket from Lewis. Charles doesn’t have to look behind him to know Lewis is smiling with love and fondness.</p><p>After they all fit themselves into the garden, it goes as well as you’d expect ten men on an Easter egg hunt to go.</p><p>It’s utter chaos.</p><p>Daniel and Kimi are running before Seb has even finished telling everyone they can go. He mutters something in German after them but lets them go knowing there’s not point in trying to stop the two men. Everyone else is slightly more reserved. <em>Slightly</em>.</p><p>Alex, George and Lando were too busy arguing with each other to notice Nicholas slide in behind them to take the egg they were arguing over in the first place. Pierre was halfway up a tree. Antonio was trying his hardest not to draw attention to himself when Charles stumbles over him. The Italian had somehow managed to stand on Sebastian’s tulip patch, he was doing his hardest to cover up his destruction because Seb would be not angry just disappointed which was far worse than an angry Seb. No one liked a disappointed Seb. It was soul crushing.</p><p>Charles won’t lie and say he’s doing well because he isn’t. He has five eggs in his basket. A shameful five. He suspects that he has the least, that fact will keep him up at night. He also won’t lie and say he’s trying because he isn’t. He’s too busy watching everyone else. Too busy watching Max do better than him. He’s tried his hardest all day to ignore the Dutch man, but he couldn’t not when he was exposed in the open with chaos ensuing around them. It becomes frustrating watching Max do better than him at everything. Charles shouldn’t be upset over a silly Easter egg hunt, but he watches as Max fills his basket and suddenly, he understands why Kimi and Daniel try to tear each other apart over such a childish thing.</p><p>The fury that simmers below the surface gets completely ignored when Charles almost turns into Kimi tackling Daniel. They land at his feet. Instead of apologising, they’re both scrambling to grab hold of the egg that’s in a bush to Charles’ right. The thought to take it for himself crosses his mind, but Charles has better self-preservation skills than that. He simply moves to the side and allows the two men to fight some more.</p><p>Daniel gets the egg, making it known very loudly that he got it. Which ends with Kimi chasing him around, cursing at him. Charles can hear Seb laughing from the safety of the doorway. Charles wishes he could be standing there too, but he was stuck outside looking for eggs that he could not find. Until Lewis is telling them there is one egg left. Daniel takes the news well, by yanking Lando’s basket away from him and throwing it at Kimi, who in turn steals all of Lando’s eggs. It wasn’t the greatest of plans.</p><p>During the entire hunt Charles had done terribly. But, now with five eggs in his basket, he was looking at a sixth. It was the blue pysanka that he painted bees onto earlier that day. It was tucked into the top of Seb’s old watering can. Charles leans down to pick it up, that’s when he notices the person standing less than a foot away. It’s Max. He’s watching him find the last egg. Charles slides it into his basket without taking his eyes off Max. Lewis shouts that all the eggs have been found. Kimi had won. Charles didn’t care. Max had definitely let him find the last egg and that did <em>not</em> make Charles feel anything.</p><p>The relief Charles feels when they all decide to go for a walk after dinner is astounding. He couldn’t eat properly his eyes drawn to Max the entire time. Why would Max to that for him? It made no sense at all. Charles tried to ignore the little flip his stomach did at the thought of Max being kind enough to give Charles something to ease his mind. That Max decided to let Charles have something. Charles felt light-headed, his mind swirling with thoughts he wasn’t sure he was prepared to acknowledge.</p><p>The field that Charles finds himself in, across the road from the house is big enough and empty enough for Charles to fall down and breathe. Max has always been too much for him, but the more time he spent with Max, the more it messed Charles up. He didn’t know how to think or act around Max anymore. Now, Max was acting different too. Max would have never let Charles win anything out of the pair, yet he let Charles take the last egg even thought it meant nothing but a small victory for Charles.</p><p>Someone sits down beside him, as Charles internally fights all thoughts of Max in his head. He knows it’s Max next to him. He’s not surprised when he turns and finds the Dutch man staring up at the sunset. He doesn’t say anything, so Charles does.</p><p>“Why did you let me take the last egg?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>The answer is no help at all. It’s a question that Charles doesn’t know the answer to. It’s so frustrating, but so Max.</p><p>Suddenly, Charles is transported back to Imbolc where they were in Lewis and Max’s herb garden discussing herbs.</p><p>Hades and Persephone.</p><p>Lovers.</p><p>Underneath the setting sun, Charles turns to watch Max watch the sunset with one thought on his mind.</p><p>He would very much like to kiss Max Verstappen again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beltain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again Charles is caught out by plants. Max is still wearing ugly jumpers and Lewis is just trying to live his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Happy Checo, Esteban, Lance podium day!<br/>Hope you enjoy the chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun poured down over the large open clearing. Charles closed his eyes, tilting his head to feel the light pour over his face. The warmth washing over him making him feel calm, which was something that Charles would eagerly accept. He had been feeling off balance for a while, and in that moment sitting in the grass he finally felt at peace again. He knew exactly why he had been feeling all over the place, but he wasn’t going to think about it. Not yet anyway. He was going to spend the entire evening panicking, he was going to enjoy the few moments of peace he had.</p><p>Charles was sitting in a patch of grass not to far away from where Antonio, Pierre and Nicholas were. Today was Beltain, as usual, Antonio and Pierre were doing their best to build a bonfire. It was always amusing watching the pair struggle to build a bonfire. They weren’t very good at it, no matter how many times they had tried previously. Charles was positive that Kimi and Seb let them do it because it was just so entertaining. The only difference this year was that Nicholas, sweet charming Nicholas, was trying to help and somehow it was going worse than usual. Despite the extra help.</p><p>He could help them. It would definitely go far better if Charles helped them. He’s far more efficient than the three of them put together. The bonfire would probably turn out prettier too. Not that a bonfire needed to be pretty due to the fact that at some point it would be set on fire, but Charles could make it pretty. He makes everything pretty. The reason Charles wasn’t helping them was because Seb had painted his nails a lovely soft pink colour last night and he refused to chip them. To be honest, even if Seb hadn’t painted his nails, Charles still wouldn’t have helped them.</p><p>More importantly, he and Seb had spent the morning foraging flowers to decorate the may pole with. They spent far longer than needed to collecting flowers, but they are both so fussy when it comes to the themes that each flower had to be perfect. Charles had been fixated on the pansies, the beautiful shades of purples and yellows drawing his eye to them. It didn’t take much to convince Seb that they needed them on their may pole. Seb had also picked up some white, pink, and purple freesia to compliment the pansies that would be the focus of the may pole.</p><p>As they were picking the pansies, Seb was telling him all about the flower and what they symbolised. Seb told Charles all about how pansies were happy flowers that carried lots of positive feelings such as loving thoughts and thinking freely. It was when Seb was talking about how in Victorian times they were a secret symbol given to express love covertly, that Charles had the uncontrollable urge to tell Seb all about the secret kiss with Max. He wanted to tell Seb all about how he wanted to kiss Max again, but he couldn’t.</p><p>The words refused to spill out, Charles wasn’t ready to even try to understand his feelings for Max and he knew Seb would make him confront those feelings. He knew that Seb would do his best to comfort him, offer him advice. Seb would be the perfect father figure that he had become. Charles just wasn’t ready for that. Talking about Max out loud would make it all real. That it wasn’t a one time thing for Yule. That, yes, Charles would like to do it again. He’s spent so long hating Max, now all these emotions were hitting him in full force. So different to how he’s felt about Max in the past.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Charles was going to have to face all these feelings for Max head on. He could hear the other coven wandering into the clearing with Seb and Kimi before he saw. He twisted slightly in grass, to watch as the other coven came into view. He tried his hardest to avoid focusing in on Max, but the moment Charles sees his disgusting purple jumper, he can’t help but stare. It's <em>fuzzy</em>. He really wishes someone would stop Max dressing himself. Maybe, it was a good thing that Max continues to dress in the ugliest jumpers, Charles wouldn’t know what to do if Max turned up well dressed. He’d probably combust.</p><p>Only when Pierre, Antonio, and Nicholas pass him does Charles get up off the grass. He needs the buffer between him and Max. He can’t be doing anything stupid. The last thing Charles wants is to come across as desperate to Max. The last couple of times that they interacted, Max had been kind. He had made Charles question everything about him, but it could be a trap. A trap that might actually break Charles. If Max turned out to be as horrible as he had been that first Litha they met. If Charles had accepted that he’s feelings of hate had turned into feelings of fondness. He couldn’t risk being made a fool of again by Max.</p><p>Small mercies occur when Seb ushers Charles away from the group after he’s greeted everyone. Max had grinned at him, Charles had smiled shyly back. Before, either of them could say anything to each other, Seb is dragging him away to help finish the may pole. Seb that started adding the flowers they had collected that morning to the pole before he had gone to greet Max’s coven. Now, Seb and Charles were twisting flowers through the twine already wrapped around the pole. Normally, Charles would be fixated on making sure it was presented beautifully, but all Charles could zero in on was the fact Max was watching him in the distance. He wasn’t listening to whatever Daniel was saying to him but staring directly over at him. All Charles could do was ignore the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>When Charles and Seb are done adding the flowers to the may pole, Daniel starts blaring music through the speaker he brought with him. Daniel drags Lando and Pierre with him to dance around the may pole. Quickly, everyone else follows suit. Charles doesn’t join them, he falls back down into the grass next to Lewis who is braiding flowers into Antonio’s hair.</p><p>“You don’t want to dance?” Lewis asks him, wrapping Antonio’s hair around a pink freesia.</p><p>“He’s been in a mood all day, haven’t you Charles?” Antonio tells Lewis with a laugh. Charles tries not to be offended, he’s not been in a mood. There’s just a lot swirling around in him at the moment. Even Antonio would need a moment to try to process everything.</p><p>Lewis shoots him a worried look, “Is everything ok?”</p><p>“Of course, Antonio is being dramatic.”</p><p>“That’s not what Seb said.” Antonio snorts, “He said you got all weird when you were picking the pansies.”</p><p>Charles really didn’t know how to feel about that confession. The fact that Seb had noticed a significant change in him once he started talking about covert love. That the change Seb saw was enough to talk to the rest of their coven about it. A part of him was flattered, the other part was mortified.</p><p>“What happened while you were picking the pansies?” Lewis asks softly. He obviously is concerned, Lewis has always been kind. His fingers still twisting in Antonio’s hair, but he does keep looking over at Charles with worry in his eyes.</p><p>“Nothing,” Charles knows he needs to say more or they’ll both keep asking questions, he shoots a look over at Antonio, “All we did was talk about what pansies mean. I’m just tired.”</p><p>Immediately, Charles regrets saying anything. Antonio turns his head slightly to look at Charles with wide eyes. He knows. Even if he doesn’t know, he knows. Antonio knows Charles well enough to know that Charles would get shaken over the thought of pansies and covert love. They stare at each other for a moment, but neither say anything as Lewis is turning Antonio’s hair to finish of braiding the freesia into his hair. All Charles’ suspicions are confirmed when he watches Antonio zero in on Max dancing with Daniel. It’s mortifying. He can feel his face flush because the secret he’d being trying so hard to ignore himself was now out in the open. Antonio knew. Or at least suspected.</p><p>Charles turns to look away from Lewis and Antonio. He can’t bare to look at them. He’s terrified that Lewis might be able to read his thoughts and know about his embarrassing feelings about Max. His embarrassing, complicated, romantic feelings for Max. Almost against his will his eyes wander over to Max. He’s holding one of the white ribbons coming from the top of the may pole, he’s laughing at something Lando has said and Charles can’t help but notice how handsome he is. Charles doesn’t think he’s ever seen Max look so carefree and it’s such a lovely sight to see. He just can’t ignore the warm feeling in his chest he gets when he looks at Max laughing. It obviously means something that Charles doesn’t want to admit.</p><p>Eventually, Charles does leave his spot on the grass to go and dance around the may pole with everyone else. He manages to secure a place between Seb and Pierre, he pretends to not notice the disappointed look on Pierre’s face when Seb makes space for him. He also tries his hardest not to notice that Max keeps looking over at him. He knows he’s bright red every time they lock eyes, he can also see the blush on Max’s face too. It’s reassuring to know that Max is being affected the same way Charles is. That this strange shift in their relationship is mutual.</p><p>The dancing comes to a stop as the sun starts to set, Lewis deciding that now was the time to eat. The music still plays gently in the background as everyone sets up the picnic that Charles’ coven had prepared. Once, again Charles would like to think he was being very helpful, but he all he did was sit at the counter giving instruction on what he wanted to eat while Seb and Antonio did most of the work. Kimi and Nicholas weren’t much more help either. Charles at least helped pack all the food up with Pierre.</p><p>Their picnic consists of breakfast foods to invoke the fertility of the sun god. Beltain celebrates the significant fire and fertility festivities that begin at sunset. Beltain was the opposite of Samhain, where that sabbat honours the dead, Beltain honours the living. It’s the second most important sabbat after Samhain, as the veil between the worlds is once again at its finest. Fire are lit to symbolise the suns return to the sky and fertility to the land. Beltain is a time of self-discovery, love, union and developing personal growth. It is a time to look forward to the future and to prepare for the warmer months coming.</p><p>Charles finds himself sitting next to Daniel and George as they eat. He’s not surprised at all when Nicholas wanders over and falls down next to George. Daniel, too, looks unsurprised he winks at Charles before leaning closer.</p><p>“If they disappear we’ll just have to assume they’re fucking in the trees.”</p><p>“Of course,” Charles giggles, he looks over at the pair, who are both so engrossed in each other they didn’t even hear Daniel’s comment, “I’m sure they won’t be the only ones.” He adds purposely looking from Daniel to over where Lewis is sitting with Alex.</p><p>Daniel throws his head back laughing, “Yeah no. <em>Lewis</em>, yeah no.” He looks over fondly at his boyfriend, “No galivanting into the woods for fertility rituals. We’re not trying to get pregnant like Lando.”</p><p>Before, Charles can even ask what Daniel means, he’s watching him get up and walk over to Lewis. He plants himself next to him, grinning, he presses a kiss to Lewis’s cheek. Something in Charles aches, he wants that. He wants a relationship like that full of love and forever. The thought of Max pops into his head. The idea that maybe he and Max were something that Charles couldn’t ignore anymore. He thought about Max far too often to ignore the feelings bubbling away in him. Maybe, it was time Charles admitted to himself that Max had grown on him, that Charles didn’t hate him anymore. That his feelings for Max were now quite the opposite.</p><p>Something had changed between them. Something for the better. Charles didn’t feel the overwhelming urge to curse Max anymore. In fact, his stomach did flips when he saw Max. Even his ugly jumpers were growing on Charles. He still found them hideous, but in an endearing way. They were apart of Max that Charles liked. He liked seeing the softer side of Max, the Max that let Charles have the last egg and kissed him because Charles wanted to uphold Yule tradition. </p><p>Fortunately, Charles is pulled away from his thoughts of Max to watch Kimi light the bonfire that sits to the left of the clearing they’re sitting in. It’s not the best bonfire Charles has ever seen, but the fondness he feels when he sees Nicholas’ face when Kimi lights it, is adorable and makes it the best bonfire Charles has ever seen. The look on Nicholas’ face is enough to get Charles up dancing around the bonfire. Pierre grabs onto him first, spinning him around.</p><p>They dance together, taking it in turns spinning each other around. It’s only when he catches Seb and Pierre looking at each other, Charles decides to intervene. He spins Pierre around in the direction towards where Seb is. Once they’re close enough, Charles literally shoves Pierre into Seb. He smiles as Seb frantically catches Pierre. Watching the soft look that spreads across Seb’s face once Pierre is in his arms in completely endearing and worth losing his dance partner to. Charles can barely make out the pink flush that spreads across Pierre’s face in the bonfire light.</p><p>Pierre owes him one, is what Charles thinks as he walks back over to where the picnic was. Deciding to clear it up, before it gets too dark, otherwise the clean up would just be chaotic. He’s halfway done clearing up the plates when Max slides up next to him. The fuzzy jumper brushes against Charles’ wrist as Max leans down to pick up the plate Charles is reaching for. Max grabs it first and hands it to Charles.</p><p>“Thank you.” Charles says shyly, feeling his face heat up as their fingers touch when he takes the plate from Max’s hand.</p><p>“No problem,” He replies with a small smile. He sets off collecting the leftover food, placing it in the baskets and coolers as Charles finishes collecting the plates and utensils, “How have you been?”</p><p>Charles has to turn away to hide his beet red face. He doesn’t know why, he’s so affected by Max asking such as simple question, “I’m good, how about you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. I liked the flowers you chose for the may pole.”</p><p>He still has to keep his back turned because he must look ridiculous with a bright red face and a toothy grin. He’s unbelievably happy that Max had noticed not only the flowers, but that Charles had chosen them. What made it even better was Max liking them. His chest was tight with happiness.</p><p>“I wish you were there when I was making flower baskets to send to my mum and sister. I think they would have turned out nicer if you had done them.” Max admits, looking over at the may pole that everyone was still dancing around, but Charles doesn’t care about the compliment. What he cares about is the fact that Max had told him something personal. He had never done that before. He was subtly letting Charles know more about him.</p><p>Charles takes a deep breath, trying his hardest to calm down, his red face as he turns around. He hopes that Max won’t be able to see how red his face was in the bonfire light, “I’m sure they were beautiful. You’re very talented at everything else.” Max cheeks flush red at Charles’ own compliment, and he decides to let Max know about his own family, “I made flower baskets for my mum and brothers too. My younger brother, Arthur, he doesn’t care much about it, but my mum and older brother, Lorenzo, really liked them.”</p><p>“Beltain is my sister, Victoria’s, favourite sabbat, so I try my best to make sure I do it right.” It’s a sweet thought, Charles thinks, Max trying his hardest to make his sister happy. Charles really likes this side of Max, “Though, I’m not as dedicated as Lando and Alex are to it.”</p><p>Max snorts as if he’s remembered something funny and it reminds Charles of the conversation he had earlier with Daniel, where Daniel talked about Lando getting pregnant, “Daniel mentioned something about that earlier. What happened?”</p><p>“Oh, Lewis totally caught Lando and Alex fucking outside this morning.” Max laughs, and Charles can’t help but feel mortified for everyone one involved. Especially Lewis. “You know what Lando’s like, just rambling when he’s embarrassed. He told Lewis it was a fertility ritual for Beltain. That’s when Lewis reminded him that they only work after sunset. It was very funny.”</p><p>It’s almost comical how quickly Charles stops laughing at the image of Lando and Alex getting caught as it turns into an image of him and Max. Naked. In the woods. Performing their own fertility ritual as the sunsets. He can feel his face burning at the thought. It’s not an unpleasant image. In fact, quite the opposite and Charles doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to say or how to act. All he can think about is him on his back with Max on top him.</p><p>He clears his throat, trying to pull himself away from all his thoughts, “I’m sure if Kimi and Antonio could they would have been doing it all day too.”</p><p>Max grins at him, his eyes twinklingly mischievously in the bonfire light, “And why couldn’t they?”</p><p>“Antonio was helping build the bonfire all day.”</p><p>“And you didn’t?”</p><p>“No, I watched.”</p><p>“Good, you’re too pretty to do things like that.”</p><p>To say Charles melts would be an understatement.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Litha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three years ago at Litha, Max forgot ever meeting Charles, embarrassing him in front of everyone. Now, all Charles wants is to get Max alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I genuinely have to google Max Verstappen hair colour because I totally only know what he looks like with a hat on? Yes I did and what?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For almost a month and a half all Charles had thought about was <em>Max Verstappen</em>. Quite frankly it would be disturbing if he weren’t positive that Max had spent a month and a half thinking of him. They had been texting almost every day, sending each other pictures of things that made them think of each other. Max liked to send him videos of him cooking. He had taken a picture of some parsley and the message that came along with it almost made Charles cry with happiness, <em>thinking of you</em>. Max had remembered their conversation from Imbolc. Parsley made Max think of Charles. Think of them.</p><p>It was utterly crazy how things changed. Three years ago, Max had forgotten ever meeting Charles, humiliating him in front of everyone. The resentment that filled Charles whenever he saw Max was uncontrollable, it seeped from him. He only felt validated in his anger towards Max when Max didn’t like him either. Max was mean and made no attempt to even try and pretend he wanted to get to know Charles. It made him furious. Everyone else made it worse when they said it was just Max being Max, that he needed time to warm up to Charles.</p><p>All they did was argue. The snarky comments towards each other that would turn a room awkward. The way Charles would stomp his foot in anger when Seb would tell him they would be spending time with Max’s coven. It was awful. The way they made each other feel. Max would just chip away at Charles’ confidence. He made Charles feel inferior. Max was so effortlessly good at everything, Charles tried so hard at everything. Nothing was more infuriating than that. Max’s smugness mixed with Charles anger was a disaster.</p><p>It only took three years for Max to finally warm up to Charles.</p><p>It only took three years for Charles to finally warm up to Max.</p><p>Now, they facetimed until one of them fell asleep. A week ago both of them had fallen asleep, when Charles woke up they were still facetiming. Charles had woken up to a camera full of blonde hair. It was adorable. Their relationship had transformed into something else entirely. Charles didn’t know how it happened. It had suddenly hit him in the face and Charles couldn’t be more grateful for it. The way his heart threatened to burst from his chest every time Max’s name flashed up on his screen. Charles had fallen head over heels for him.</p><p>For the first time in three years Charles was looking forward to Litha. Charles was excited to see Max. All week excitement thrummed throughout his body. It was ridiculous how happy he got at the thought of seeing Max. There had been so many times throughout the month and a half since they last saw each other Charles had wanted to beg Max to come see him. Wanted to beg Max to let him come see him. He couldn’t though, couldn’t risk the small chance that Max would say no. His own fears stopping him, but today Max couldn’t say no. He would be there, and Charles could get to see him.</p><p>The two covens found themselves in the grass clearing again. To celebrate Litha they were having a picnic to watch the sunrise on the longest day of the year. It’s the summer solstice which means it’s the time of the first harvest and the celebration of the harvest. During this time, the Goddess is fully pregnant, and the sun god’s power is at its fullest. Even as the days begin to grow shorter after the summer solstice, the promises of the Goddess and the sun god are still to be fulfilled. Lithia is the best time for protection magic, empowerment magic and becoming in tune with nature spirits. It is also a time of bravery, strength and overcoming.</p><p>Charles hadn’t slept all night waiting in anticipation of seeing Max again. He’s not quite sure what he’s going to do when he sees Max. Part of him wants to run and jump Max, not caring if everyone watched. He knows he would never actually do it, but he likes the thought of Max catching him, wrapping strong arms around him, and kissing him in front of everyone uncaring. Actually, Charles knows exactly what he was going to do. Between his nerves and fear of rejection he knew he would awkwardly stare at Max until he came to Charles. Max was the brave one. Charles wishes he could be braver, especially on Litha, but he couldn’t will his anxiousness away. Not when it came to Max.</p><p>They’re late. So, Charles knows that Max will already be there in the grass clearing. Usually, it would annoy Charles that they were running late, but today he was happy. It meant that Max was going to have to start their first interaction of the day. None of the pressure was sitting on Charles’ shoulders. Yes, Charles was still trying not to throw up from nerves, but he knew if it all went wrong it was Max’s fault and that was something Charles could live with. He would happily hand all the blame to max. He didn’t want any of it because if Max ignored him Charles might actually have to curse him.</p><p>By the time they walk to the grass clearing its almost sunrise. Charles can see the picnic that he knows Lewis and Alex must have put together first, then he can make out the figures around the picnic. His eyes automatically scanning for Max. The wind is knocked out of him when his eyes land on Max. Max is already walking towards them, Charles thinks his heart might burst from his chest when they lock eyes. He can feel his face flush red. He wants to wrap himself around Max and never let go. He wants and wants and wants. He almost gets what he wants. He’s sure of it. He’s positive Max was moving towards him, but he gets pulled into a hug by Pierre and Lewis is grabbing Charles and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>Much to Charles’ despair he’s pulled far away from Max. Lewis is dragging him down to the ground asking him how he’s been, and Charles can’t help but feel like he’s still feeling concerned after their conversation during Beltain. Which is lovely of Lewis, Charles really doesn’t know a kinder person. Except maybe Seb. However, Charles wanted to talk to Max. Charles wanted to listen to Max talk all day. Maybe, even get to touch him. A small thought pops into his head, that Charles wishes he and Max could sneak off and kiss. God, Charles wants to kiss him.</p><p>Lewis gets distracted when George and Nicholas come join them. The three of them are catching up when Charles zones out to focus on Max. He’s sitting on the other side of where the picnic is. He had escaped from Pierre and was now sitting with Lando. A stab of jealously pangs in the pit of Charles’ stomach. Lando is sitting there making Max laugh, throwing your head back laughing and Charles is jealous. He wants to make Max laugh like that. He wants Max to look at him the way he’s looking at Lando. All he wants is Max to give him all of his attention.</p><p>To make all of it worse, from the corner of his eye he can see Pierre looking at him. Charles turns his head away from Max to look back at Pierre. He’s is sitting next to Seb, who’s laying down with his hat over his eyes, obviously trying to get some more sleep. Charles can just imagine the soft look on Pierre’s face when Seb probably muttered something about going back to sleep. The look on his face now was all smugness. One eyebrow raised, a small smirk on his face. Pierre knew. He definitely knew about Charles newfound obsession with Max.</p><p>Pierre was his best friend, he knew Charles like the back of his hand. He would be able to tell. It’s a bit annoying how well he knows Charles. To be able to tell from so far away, but Charles knows. So, in retaliation Charles returns the smug look. Charles maybe obsessed with Max, but Pierre was obsessed with Seb. It went both ways and the way Pierre’s cheeks burned as the sun rose was perfection. When Pierre turns his head away from Charles, he knows he’s won their small battle. It doesn’t really matter though, they’re both stuck obsessing over people not brave enough to admit their feelings.</p><p>Once, the sun has firmly risen marking the longest day of the year, Seb and Lewis decide that it is time for them to start the sabbat festivities. Today, they had planned for everyone to make witch’s ladders. A witch’s ladder is similar to that of a rosary. It’s tool for mediation and ritual, where different colours are used to signify the intent on the person using the witch’s ladder. They’re made up of three different coloured pieces of rope or yarn and nine items to weave into the ladder. The items are used to focus the user’s intent and goal.</p><p>All the items that are needed to make these ladders need to be purified and consecrated. Thankfully, Seb and Lewis are always prepared. They laid out everything that someone might use to make their own witch’s ladder, already purified and consecrated. Charles already knew what he wanted. He had been planning his intentions ever since Seb told him they would be making a witch’s ladder at Litha. It was a bit pathetic honestly, how his main goal that he hoped to come to fruition from this would be Max. The two of them taking that step into something serious. Something more. Charles can’t help it though, for once it seems like a good thing might happen and that excites him.</p><p>He carefully waits, he doesn’t want to draw to much attention to himself and which items he’s choosing. He’s sitting opposite Max. He didn’t choose this seat, it’s just where he ended up. He found himself moving to sit between Pierre and Antonio who both now knew about Charles’ feelings for Max. They wouldn’t be surprised at what Charles was trying to do. More importantly they wouldn’t ask questions. They’re his best friends, they’re waiting for Charles to confirm what they suspect. This will be all the confirmation they need. So, while it isn’t ideal that Max may see, Charles can explain himself to his friends without having to struggle to say the words.</p><p>The first piece of cord Charles picks up is yellow. A bright buttercup colour. He chooses this to bring him joy, to help him when he’s feeling depressed. The world had been dull since his father’s death, he had finally decided that he wasn’t going to mope anymore, to accept happiness and he finally was, but he still needed help every now and then. White, is the next colour he chooses. Cleansing and purifying. He uses to clear old energies and bring in fresh new ones. The last colour cord he chooses is a pale pink. The softer colour of love, the contrast to the vibrant red also used. It’s peaceful and healing. The colour he thinks of when he thinks of Max.</p><p>Charles sits for a moment, curling the coloured cord around his fingers deciding which item he wants to use. He can’t decide between he beads and the feathers. He knows he wants red. He hopes the red will give him courage to confess everything to Max, as fear of rejection was really the only thing holding him back. He watches as Alex further down scoops a handful of brown shells up, already getting ready to braid one into his ladder. Brown the colour of balance, endurance, <em>home</em>. Charles couldn’t name a more homely person, everything about Alex felt familiar and calming. The perfect colour for him. It made sense.</p><p>He leans forward, moving his hand to pick up a handful of red beads because the same way brown just made sense for Alex, the red beads just made sense to Charles. Seconds later, Charles figured out why it made sense, because his hand grazed Max’s. Both of them leaning in for the same pile of beads. Max had chosen red beads too. Charles could feel his face flush red, the tips of Max’s ears twinging pink too. They make eye contact over the beads, their fingers brushing against each other and Charles wants to freeze this moment. It’s the first piece of contact they’ve had all day. It makes his pulse rush.</p><p>All he wants is to intertwine their fingers. He wants to hold Max’s hand. He wants Max to tell him that he’s choosing red beads for love. For Charles. The same way Charles was choosing red beads for him. The euphoria he feels at their hands touching crashes down quickly. Yes, he is aware that Max and he are straddling this awkward line of not being friends, but something more. They’ve never really been friends. The two of them are only now starting to get to know each other. But there are romantic feelings there. He knows this because Max wouldn’t go out of his way to be nice, to talk to Charles if he wasn’t emotionally invested.</p><p>The problem is, is that Max is moving his hand away. Leaving Charles’ hand to dangle in the warm air, the quick spike of fear and rejection hits Charles and he’s frantically grabbing a hand full of red beads before quickly starting to braid the start of his own ladder. He doesn’t look up at Max again. Just the thoughts of all the other things red symbolises running through his head. It might not be for love. It could mean anything from physical energy, willpower, health. Charles tries to push those thoughts away. He can’t even think of that. Can’t let himself sabotage something as good as Max. He knows why he’s choosing red. Max’s reasoning can’t be that much different. It can’t be.</p><p>Charles finishes his ladder quickly, as shameful as it might be depending on who’s asking, Charles goals were all about Max. Making his relationship with Max real. Not just secret pining and worrying whether or not Max feels the same. He prays to any god that will listen, to help him gain the courage to tell Max. Or simply just give him a sign that Max is completely head over heels for Charles. He would take anything right now over the constant fear of Max’s rejection. He knows he’s overthinking it, that all his anxieties were manifesting into this, that the chances of Max’s liking him back are high. He knows that, but the voice in the back of his head was always telling him he was wrong.</p><p>He looks up to watch Max. He’s still braiding the red beads into his ladder. Charles can’t help but notice the colours of the cord he’s choosing to use. Black, gold and pink. Black for banishing negative energies, gold for good fortune and pink for what Charles hope is love. Perhaps, pink is the colour Max thinks of when he thinks of Charles. He could hope. He could hope while he watches Max’s strong hands braid his witch’s ladder together.</p><p>Sometime later once everyone had finished their own ladders, Charles takes a seat further away from everyone else. Partly because he wants to be away from the building of the small bonfire that Daniel starts to build. The rest of their covens jumping over the bonfire to honour the gods. Charles had no interest in this, usually he would, he’s so particular over upholding traditions. He goes insane, feeling as though he had failed, his anxiety would build and all his insecurities over him being a failure would manifest and Charles would hate himself for it. But right now, Charles was content to watch and have a moment to himself.</p><p>Antonio and Pierre are jumping over the small bonfire, holding hands, laughing when Max joins him. He slides down next to Charles. He turns his head to watch Max, he takes in every movement. Max crosses his legs, fingers curling into the grass. Max turns too, smiling at him softly. It makes Charles face heat up, his heart skip a beat and his butterflies haven’t stopped since Max sat down next to him.</p><p>“Have you had a nice day?” Max asks, not looking away from Charles’ red face, smile still on his face.</p><p>“It’s been lovely,” Charles grins, “Especially since I haven’t had to look at one of your awful jumpers.”</p><p>Charles can feel his face heat up even more when Max throws his head back laughing, “They’re not all awful.”</p><p>“Yes they are.”</p><p>Max grins, shuffling closer to Charles until their thighs are pressing up against each other, “Well, not all of us are as pretty as you.”</p><p>Charles doesn’t like that at all. He knows he’s gorgeous, everyone tells him, but he thinks about how Max makes him blush. How Max makes his heartbeat faster, his insides twist in desire. Max is gorgeous to him, so he tells him.</p><p>“I think you’re very handsome.” He’s proud how he doesn’t stutter. He’s also proud of the look Max is giving him, like he’s shocked that someone could say to him. Charles enjoys the way Max’s own face heats up. It feels special, it eases Charles’ worries. They do have something special.</p><p>Max moves his hand, pocketing it, then he pulls out an amulet. It’s small, round and silver. A thin black cord looped through the small loop sitting on top of the circle. Max takes Charles’ hand, holding it palm up, before he drops the amulet into his hand. Charles can finally get a proper look at it, it has cravings in it. The carvings make a square in the middle, but a triangle on each side of the square. It’s simple, but beautiful.</p><p>“I made it for you. A protection amulet to keep you safe because you’re too pretty and good to not be protected.” Max says curling Charles’ fingers over the amulet.</p><p>Charles wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss Max so bad. To pull Max in close and consume him. He wants Max to understand how much Charles likes him. He would kiss him if their covens weren’t so close. He would lean over and let Max feel every single emotion he had for him, instead he presses a simple kiss to Max’s red cheek and hopes that’s enough for now.</p><p>“Thank you, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>He pulls the amulet around his neck, twirling the round disc in between his fingers. Then, he grabs Max’s hand, intertwining their fingers, pulling their hands into his lap. He can’t stop the grin on his face, he can’t ignore the grin on Max’s face.</p><p>Everything is perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lughnasadh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seb is just fond of his little demon child and Charles just wants to kiss Max</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instead of editing this I started writing other fics rip I have so many wips send help</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat in the kitchen is so overbearing, Charles is tempted to strip. His decision to help Seb, Pierre and Nicholas prepare the Lughnasadh feast was a deep regret. Lughnasadh also known as Lammas. It marks the festival of Lugh, a Celtic God of Light, Fire and God of crafts and skills. As fall approaches and the hours of sunlight begin to shirk, the God begins to lose his strength. At this time, the Goddess is already pregnant with the God, who will be reborn again at Yule.</p><p>Seb’s kitchen was large enough for it to never get too hot in there, but today with the unbearable heat outside and all the food they were preparing it was an uncomfortable sticky heat. Charles didn’t like to sweat, he didn’t like to look anything other than perfect. Especially on important days like today, when he would be seeing Max for the first time since Litha.</p><p>Looking like a sweaty mess was not something he wanted. Not after how lovely everything had been the last time they saw each other. Max had given him an amulet that he had made himself. He had given it to Charles because Max thought Charles was too pretty and good to not be protected. The thought even now made Charles flush. It had been just over a month since they had seen each other, and Charles wanted to look perfect. He wanted Max to think he was still pretty, that he put in an effort to impress him.</p><p>The amulet sitting front and centre on his clavicle, deliberately so Max could see. Ever since Max had given it to him, he hadn’t been able to stop fiddling with it. His hand always unconsciously moving to twirl the round silver coin. Charles had yet to take it off, he wore it every day. A reminder of Max. How crazy their story had been. He thinks about Max’s warm hand in his instead of focusing on the potatoes in front of him. Charles can hear Seb’s annoyance about his daydreaming. He knows he should feel bad for not giving the food the attention it deserves, but Charles is seeing Max soon and that’s far more important.</p><p>Everyone’s just stared at his amulet, Seb especially since he proudly put it on. Antonio hadn’t said anything after Beltain, neither had Pierre after Litha but Charles was sure they knew exactly what was going on between him and Max. Which meant everyone else knew too. There was no way that they weren’t going to run to Nicholas to tell him all about Charles’ existential crisis over Max. Thankfully, they’re both good enough to wait for Charles to come to them about it. But with Pierre knowing meant he had gone to Seb, who definitely would tell Kimi. Charles would be embarrassed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was too happy.</p><p>“Ok, I’ve had enough.” Seb huffs, hitting Charles with a tea towel, “Go set the table, you are drooling over my potatoes.”</p><p>“I thought Nicky made them.” Pierre says a mischievous grin on his face. Charles can’t help but notice that it’s the most confident Pierre had been around Seb for months. That was very interesting. What was even more interesting was the look Seb shot him. The corner of his mouth quirking upwards, an eyebrow raised. Very interesting indeed.</p><p>Seb goes to open his mouth to say something, but Charles beats him to it, “I wasn’t drooling, I was just admiring the lovely potatoes.”</p><p>Pierre mutters something underneath his breath, Charles doesn’t catch what he says, but whatever he did say is enough to make Seb grin as he span around to continue doing he was doing. Nicholas bursts out laughing, immediately stopping when Charles shoots him a glare. Nicholas laughing and Seb’s grin confirms that Pierre obviously said something about Max.</p><p>“I’m going to set the table.” Charles announces, quickly leaving the kitchen, not wanting to deal with Pierre. His fingers going to the amulet around his neck.</p><p>There isn’t much left on the table that needed to be set. Seb last night had laid all the placemats, nameplates and created beautiful flower bouquet centrepieces. All Charles really needed to do was place the plates and cutlery. As Charles set the table it was the first time he was reading the nameplates. Discovering where everyone was sitting for the feast. Charles found himself in between Alex and Seb which was perfect. However, when Charles reaches the other side, he quickly switches Lando and Max’s names around. Putting Max opposite him, for no reason other than Charles wants to stare at him.</p><p>He prays that no one saw him.</p><p>He only has to patiently wait an hour before Max’s coven arrives. He’s palms sweaty in anticipation. He doesn’t know how to act. It’s so silly. Max makes him silly. What he wants to do is fling himself into Max’s arms when he sees him, but that would be unreasonable. It would give away too much to everyone else. They haven’t even defined what they are. Charles wants them to be serious, they’re relationship to be defined clearly before he even mutters a defeated <em>you were right</em> to Pierre and Antonio.</p><p>Instead what he does, is greet everyone else. Letting Daniel pull him into a hug that crushes him. Thankfully, Max is holding onto a large plate of bread, so all Charles does is smile and wave. Leading him to the dining room table to place the bread down. It’s a bonus that they are alone for five seconds.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hello.” Charles replies, face flushing as Max’s eyes drop to his clavicle where the protection amulet sits. He’s so happy that Max noticed. They both go to say something. Shutting their mouths when Lewis and Seb stroll into the room, laughing about something. Max awkwardly coughs, thanking Charles for helping before all but fleeing the room. Charles’ face getting even hotter when Seb shoots him an amused look.</p><p>Yes, he definitely knows something. Seb always knows <em>everything</em>.</p><p>“Hello Lewis.” Charles smiles, redirecting all the attention to Lewis. Hoping to avoid any and all looks from Seb.</p><p>The grin Lewis sends Charles is blinding, radiating the pure joy that Lewis gives off, “Hi Charles, Seb was telling me all about the potatoes you made. They sound delicious.”</p><p>Of course. Seb was already teasing him about his daydreaming. He was hoping to avoid it, but Pierre and Antonio learnt it from someone. Charles shoots Seb a glare from where he’s standing just behind Lewis, “Don’t listen to him. Nicholas made them. He’s a filthy liar.”</p><p>Charles has to ignore another amused look from Seb when they sit down for food. Of course he noticed the swapped nameplates. Charles can’t bear to look at him, eternally grateful for Daniel sitting next to him and distracting Seb from pointing it out. Instead, Charles keeps all his attention on Max as he animatedly chats to Lando.</p><p>Aside from his food, the only thing Charles pays attention to is Max. Once again, he’s not wearing an ugly jumper. It’s too hot, which means Charles gets to admire Max’s broad shoulders and strong arms in his simple black t-shirt. Charles imagines himself running his hands across Max’s shoulders, curling his arms around Max’s neck. Feeling Max wrap his arms around him. God, all Charles wanted to do was touch Max. He wanted Max alone, so he could take what he wanted. For the first time in his life, Charles was ready to forget all about the scared sabbats just so he could spend all day touching Max.</p><p>Max sends him glances throughout the meal. His face flushing every time they lock eyes, a smile small also graces his face. It makes Charles’ chest tight. There’s nothing more validating than nothing Max feels the same way about him. That Max too feels flustered every time they are together. It reassures all the fears that Charles has. Reminds him that this is something and that he doesn’t have to worry. He never thought that Max would bring him peace, but he does. Just one smile and Charles turns into mush.</p><p>Charles is pulled from his daydreaming about Max, Max’s shoulders, and Max’s arms when he feels a foot brush up against his. His head shoots up from his plate to look up at Max. He knows its Max’s foot, but Max isn’t even looking at him. His foot just gently brushing up against Charles’ while he chatted to Alex and Antonio. Charles didn’t know what to do. He was certain that Seb must know, he couldn’t bear to be caught playing footsie under the table with Max by Seb. Regardless of that fear, he pushed his foot back against Max’s.</p><p>They continue to brush their feet against each other. Charles’ heart beating fast in his chest. Partly because anything Max did to him made his heart go crazy. Partly because if they move to far across they could bump into someone, then they’ll be caught and have to answer questions neither of them really had an answer to. Uncharacteristically, he didn’t care. He just wanted to keep Max’s attention on him, even if Max wasn’t looking at him. Max was smiling and dragging his foot across Charles’. Max was giving him all his attention, just like Charles had been staring at him like a stalker all evening. It was perfect.</p><p>For the entire feast, the pair of them stay like that. Not talking to each other but their feet tangled together under the table hidden from the world. Charles longs for the moment, he has him alone. He won’t be able to keep his hands off of Max. He prays that Max would be the same. It’s so hard to get alone time when there are ten other people hovering around. For the time being, Charles will happily keep their feet intertwined.</p><p>When everyone finishes the feast, full on the food they cooked and the bread Max’s coven brought, Seb moves everyone to the living room. Seb and Charles cleaning the table, after George and Nicholas offer to do the dishes. Max shoots him a small smile before he leaves the dining room trailing behind Daniel, it makes his stomach flip. The power Max possesses over him should be terrifying. It isn’t though, Max makes Charles feels completely safe. There is no longer any fear, only time now as they wait for their moment. He is sure their time will come sooner rather than later.</p><p>“You should ask Max to go to the pond with you.” Seb says completely unprompted. Saying it casually as he picks up Kimi’s nameplate. Charles stops short. His fingers hovering over the placemat in front of him. Then it registers with him. He <em>was</em> right. Seb did know. He never did doubt that Seb knew. Seb always knew everything. If Charles was being honest with himself Seb probably knew before Pierre or Antonio. Maybe he knew before Charles even knew how he felt about Max, before he stopped questioning everything and just admitted to himself that he did have feelings for Max.</p><p>“Why would I do that?” Charles asks, trying to extract as much information from Seb as he could. He would like to know how much his friends had been talking about him. How much they had assumed,</p><p>Seb snorts, obviously very amused by Charles’ reply, “We can pretend that you aren’t in love with him, but I think it would be easier for everyone if we just acknowledge it.”</p><p>Charles flushes bright red, spluttering out, “I’m not in love with him.”  </p><p>“Sure you aren’t.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Ok, but I do think you should take Max to the pond for some alone time.” Seb pauses, looking at Charles very carefully, “It would be nice for both of you.”</p><p>Charles wants to. He does. There is nothing more than Charles wants than to be alone with Max. He wants to talk to him, to touch him, to kiss him., but he can’t just walk into the living room where everyone is and ask him in front of everyone. He can’t do that. There would be too many questions. Too many looks and teasing remarks. Too many things neither Charles nor Max would want to deal with.</p><p>“I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I can’t just ask him that in front of everyone. We haven’t even talked about it ourselves.”</p><p>Seb just stares at him like he can’t believe what Charles is saying. He shakes his head slightly, laughing to himself. He looks fondly at Charles promptly before walking out the room. Panic rises in Charles’ chest. He knows what Seb is like. He knows exactly where Seb has gone. Charles can’t move though. Too busy clutching the chair in front of him. Everyone’s going to know. To be honest half of them do already know. They’re not stupid. Some of them are wilfully blind to their surrounding and probably would be shocked at the revelation of their barely there relationship.</p><p>The fear firmly cements itself in Charles’ veins when he hears Max laughing down the hallway as Seb chats to him. He’s so embarrassed. His face flushes. All Charles can try to do is to think of to say to save himself from some embarrassment he felt. Max and Seb round the corner both of them smiling as they chat. Max stopping to hover at the edge of the room, softly smiling in Charles’ direction. Seb just grabs the last of the dirty dishes, spinning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Max is going to help you finish clearing the table.” Seb throws over his shoulder, winking at Charles, “He offered to help. I’m going to make sure George and Nicky haven’t drowned in the dish soap.”</p><p>Charles watches mildly confused, mildly relieved as Seb disappears. He is left in the dining room with an almost clear table with Max. His heart calming down. Max takes a step closer to him. Hesitant. Almost like he’s unsure, which is the last thing he should be. Charles is the most overt person when it comes to his feelings towards Max. To say he was obsessed would be to put it lightly.</p><p>“Would you like to come to the pond with me?” Charles blurts out, his face flushing again as he watches Max jolt from his outburst. Charles can’t help but cringe at how loud it was, but Max just grins at him.</p><p>“Yeah I would love to.”</p><p>Max follows Charles out the side door leading to the large garden. Seb refuses to call it a garden, he calls it <em>land</em>. It’s fun to poke fun at him about it. Just thinking about it calms him down. His hands are sweaty, his heart pounding in his chest. He finally is about to be alone with Max. All he can think about is kissing Max. He hopes they will. God, he hopes Max will kiss him. The temptation to link his fingers with Max as they walk silently is there. Very present in the front of his mind. He wants to touch Max and never stop. He’s afraid if he does, he won’t be able to stop. He feels alive with Max.</p><p>They stop at the edge of the pond. It’s not too large, but not small either. There’s a patch of daisies blooming next to the water’s edge just adding to the beauty of the whole scene in front of them. Charles sinks down into the grass next to the pond, dragging Max down with a tug of his hand.</p><p>“This wasn’t always here,” Charles says, turning to face Max as he waters the breeze ripple the water, “Kimi made it when they first moved here. It was easier to perform spells and rituals in a pond than to find a creek.”</p><p>“Only Kimi would do that.” Max laughs, plucking a few daisies from the ground, tossing them into the pond. They watch the daisies float there. Charles fiddling with the protection amulet around his neck. His fingers twisting the metal disk. He watches Max’s gaze fall down to his neck. Darkening as he watches Charles’ fingers twist, “Do you like it?”</p><p>Charles swallows, breathlessly he answers, “I never take it off.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” Max sounds wrecked. He sounds the way Charles feels, “<em>Charles</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Max</em>.”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Charles doesn’t answer. He throws himself at Max. Arms going around Max’s neck to pull him closer, their mouths frantically meeting. Months of wanting and doubts finally paying off. Charles wanted to cry from happiness as Max wraps his arms around Charles body, until they were close as possible.</p><p>A moan slips from Charles’ mouth as Max slides his tongue into Charles’ mouth. Charles shifts again, pulling Max closer wanting more. Wanting everything. His hands work their way into Max’s hair, sliding through all the soft hair. Max’s own hands moving all over his body. Freely touching now that he has permission. His left hand slips under Charles’ shirt, his warm hand sliding up Charles’ back. Charles never wants to stop. This is better than he could ever imagine. He’s thought about this so much recently. Now Max was kissing him, his hands touching him. Just as eager as he was.</p><p>Max pulls away first, grinning against Charles’ mouth, resting his forehead against Charles’. Everything feels perfect. More than perfect. His face feels red, his lips swollen. He can’t stop smiling.</p><p>“That was nice.” Charles sighs against Max’s mouth, completely content with life in that moment.</p><p>“I’d say that was a bit more than nice.”</p><p>“It was really fucking good. You should definitely never stop kissing me.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great plan.”</p><p>Max cups his cheek, his own grin just as wide as Charles’. Then he happily leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Charles mouth, “I’m so happy you’re letting me do this.”</p><p>Charles frowns, he’s confused by that comment. Their relationship hasn’t always been as beautiful as it was now, it had always toed a very murky line. Charles doesn’t want Max to doubt himself. To doubt them. He’s never letting Max go now that he’s sunk his nails into him.</p><p>“Max, I really like you.” He leans forwards to press a kiss to his mouth. He can do that now. “I’m obsessed with you. Please do whatever you like to me.”</p><p>Max laughs, his eyes scrunching up in the corners. It’s so cute, “I’m obsessed with you too.”</p><p>Charles has never been happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mabon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max is a horny devil, everyone is drunk and soup is mentioned a lot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG happy new year!!! <br/>Can't believe I've actually finished this. Mental. Hope you all enjoy the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pitter patter of rain on the window is calming despite how grim the sky is. Charles thought that it was very fitting. The rain on Mabon. The Autumn equinox that signified moving from light to darkness, from warmth to cold. Mabon was the day to gather the harvest from the summer months to prepare for winter. Mabon was stolen from his mother after his birth, the Great Mother grieved, and the world became dark and cold. Plants withered and died, and the animals, fat from the summer fruits, slept in caves to protect themselves from the coming winter. Mabon is eventually found, but the battle to rescue him takes months, not until Yule is he released. At Yule, Mabon is reborn as the Child of Promise and the Son of Light.</p><p>Today Charles enjoys the rain. He feels as though he can feel the Great Mother’s grief through it. It brings him closer to sabbat. He understands it better. His own grief surging towards the surface. The Great Mother mourned the loss of her son, Charles mourns the loss of his father. Unlike the Great Mother, Charles won’t have his father back at Yule.</p><p>He’s standing at his altar, filling a bowl with fruits as an offering for the gods when arms wrap around him. Charles can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face as Max presses up against him. No space between their bodies. Max’s body warm from sleep. Charles pushes his body back into him, wanting to feel every piece of him. Max tucks his head into Charles’ neck, breathing him. He giggles when Max starts pressing kisses against his neck, one of Max’s hands moving to stoke up his stomach. The touch warms Charles all over.</p><p>“Come back to bed. The gods can wait a bit longer.”</p><p>“The gods shouldn’t have to wait.”</p><p>“Charles, please come back to bed, I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>Charles scoffs, “We’ve got to get ready. We have places to be today.”</p><p>“I don’t like the way you said that.” Max grumbles against his neck, “Are you trying to tell me something?”</p><p>“Yes you need to get dressed, unless you want everyone to think we’ve been doing exactly what you want us to do right now?”</p><p>“I don’t even know what you’re saying, but what you should be doing is getting that beautiful face back into bed so I can worship it.” </p><p>Charles turns in Max’s arms. He leans forward pressing a kiss to Max’s mouth, just as quickly as he gives he takes, pushing Max backwards, “Get dressed Max.”</p><p>“You ruin all my fun, you are so lucky you’re cute.” Max says, grabbing Charles’ waist pulling him close, pressing another chaste kiss to his mouth.</p><p>Charles pushes Max away, turning back around to fiddle with his altar. Max chuckles. He presses on more kiss to Charles’ shoulder before turning on his heel and walking out the room towards the bathroom. If it had been any other day, a day that wasn’t a sacred sabbat, Charles would have been more than happy to fall back into bed with Max.</p><p>It had been almost two months since Lughnasadh. Almost two months since they had kissed and made it official. Once they had finally stopped kissing, Max had asked Charles to be his boyfriend. Obviously, Charles had said yes immediately. Since then Charles was very thankful that Max didn’t seem to want to let go any more than Charles did. It was beyond validating that Max was just as obsessed as he was. They couldn’t get enough of each other.</p><p>The funniest difference between them, that Charles has learnt since they started dating is the difference between how long it takes them to get ready. Charles needs at least an hour. Max needs fifteen minutes to get ready, that includes shower time. By the time Charles takes to decide what shoes he’s going to where, Max will be ready, standing in the doorway smug that he can lay in while Charles makes important fashion decisions. Not everyone can shrug on a jumper and be content. Charles is one of those people.</p><p>Which is exactly why Charles is not shocked when Max is already dressed sipping on mug of coffee when Charles enters his living room. They don’t have time for a mug of coffee, but Charles nevertheless enjoys the image of Max sitting on his sofa like he belongs there. Max smiles over the rim of his mug at Charles and Charles has to lean forward to press his mouth against Max’s. The taste of bitter coffee spreads across his tongue, Charles eagerly chases after it. He’d do anything to be able to kiss Max like this all the time. Especially if he’s in Charles’ living room.</p><p>Max is wearing the ugliest fluffy jumper Charles has ever seen. He can’t believe that Max sees these jumpers and thinks it’s ok to buy them. To wear them in front of Charles. They look itchy and lumpy, but Max seems to love them. Begrudgingly Charles has to admit that he’s become quite fond of them too. They’re so undeniably Max. They make up apart of him that Charles can’t ever imagine not knowing. It feels like a lifetime ago that he wanted to burn them all.</p><p>Actually, there’s a green one that Charles still wouldn’t mind burning.</p><p>“You ready to go?” Max asks with a smirk.</p><p>Charles rolls his eyes, grabbing the mug from Max’s hands, taking a sip of the black coffee, “I was ready to go before you even woke up.”</p><p>“Ah yes, that’s why you’ve just left your room, it can be so hard picking a pair of shoes.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“No you don’t.”</p><p>Charles takes another sip of coffee, glaring at the smug look on Max’s face. Max leans forward, stealing the mug back. Downing the rest of the mug, before dropping it on the coffee table. He stands up, stretching his long limbs, he holds out his hand for Charles. He pulls Charles up, wrapping his arms around Charles’ waist, pulling him close again. He leans forward dropping another kiss against Charles’ mouth.</p><p>“You know you like me too much.” He murmurs against Charles’ mouth.</p><p>Charles wraps his arms around Max’s neck, fingers stroking the hair on his neck, “And what about it?”</p><p>“I’m not complaining about it,” Max smiles, as he slides his hand up under Charles’ shirt, “But don’t we have somewhere to be?”</p><p>“I thought <em>you</em> wanted to go back to bed.”</p><p>“I do, but you’ll be pouty all day if we’re late and Seb gives you the look.”</p><p>“You’re right, we should go.”</p><p>Max chuckles all the way down the stairs, until they’re in car. It should be annoying, but Charles likes it. He likes how well Max knows him already. Likes that Max knows that Charles has too much respect for Seb to not be on time. Especially if it was over something as stupid as sex. Charles would never be able to look at Seb in the same way again. Not after the knowing look Seb would definitely give him. He gets enough of those looks anyway.</p><p>The rain pounds against the windows as they drive. It doesn’t take too long to get to Seb and Kimi’s house from Charles’ apartment. Charles sings along to the radio as Max complains that it’s not good music. Even though he sings along just as much as Charles does. It’s cute. When they pull up the house, it’s obvious they’re the last people there. Max shoots him a grin, already knowing that Charles’ anxiety is already shooting through the roof.</p><p>“Hey,” Max says softly, grabbing Charles’ hand, “Gimme a kiss before we go in.”</p><p>Max is already leaning over the console. Charles meets him halfway, eagerly accepting the kiss. For once he’s happy that Max will be there. That together they will walk into the house where both their covens are. Max will be so unbothered by the stares and the comments. He would walk in there and kiss Charles in front of all of them without a care in the world. The complete opposite of Charles, who wanted to kiss Max for so long, he would have kissed Max long before they did if the two of them weren’t always around their covens.</p><p>Charles steps out the car, joining Max around the front of the car. Max holds out his hand for Charles to take. He slides his hand into Max’s intertwining their fingers. Smiling at Max as they walk towards the door. It’s incredible how calming Max is. He’s become a comfort in Charles’ life, easing the nerves that bubble away in his veins. It’s a nice comfort to have. Charles hopes he makes Max feel at ease the way he makes Charles. Max squeezes his fingers as they wait for someone to answer the door. Unsurprisingly, Seb is the one who answers the door, a smug smile dancing across his face.</p><p>“Nice of you to join us.” The teasing tone makes Charles flush bright red.</p><p>“Hello to you to Seb.” Max says sarcastically, pushing past him dragging Charles along. #</p><p>Max lets go of his hand to go greet his coven. Daniel is already walking down the hallway to wrap his arms around Max. They’re enthusiastically chatting to each other, moving along down the hall disappearing into the other room where everyone else is. Instead of following Charles stands in the doorway looking at Seb’s amused face. Seb has that look on his face a lot these days.</p><p>“Max slept in.” Is what Charles says, knowing exactly what Seb is thinking.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>Charles raises an eyebrow, “I know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“The hickey on your neck is telling me everything I need to know.”</p><p>Charles’ hand immediately goes to his neck in a panic. He would have noticed a hickey on the side of his neck. Seb’s laughter breaks Charles from his panic, “What were you saying?”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>Seb is the most infuriatingly smug person Charles has ever met, “I’m glad you’re happy, Charles, I mean it.”</p><p>Seb takes Charles’ coat, still giggling as Charles walks away. He follows the noise down to the dining room. His greeting is loud, everyone obviously mildly intoxicated. He spots at least three empty wine bottles in the middle of the table. Max has already taken his seat in between Alex and Lando. The three of them engrossed in each other. Charles spots his empty seat further down the table. He’s sitting in between Antonio and Pierre who looked more than thrilled when they spot Charles walking towards them. Charles can already hear all their teasing and the <em>I told you so’s</em>. They’ve yet to say that, but now that they’re drunk Charles is bound to hear all their thoughts on his relationship.</p><p>He sinks down into the seat, greeting Lewis who was sat opposite him. Pierre didn’t give him any time to adjust, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling Charles towards his body. A wide grin spread across his flushed face.</p><p>“Hello Charles. It’s been so long since we last saw you?”</p><p>Antonio leans closer too, nodding along to what Pierre’s saying.</p><p>“So long, we forgot what your beautiful face looked like.” Antonio adds, pouting at him.</p><p>“Well now you’ve seen it.” Charles shrugs Pierre’s arm off, “We should eat.”</p><p>“<em>We should eat</em>,” Laughs Antonio, “Does Max like to eat you, Charles?”</p><p>Pierre bursts into laughter earning the three of them strange looks for the rest of the table. Pierre won’t stop laughing, Antonio won’t stop laughing either. Charles wants to be annoyed, but his best friends are right. They haven’t seen each other in some time. As much as the teasing usually bothers him, today he is happy to listen to it. He is more than happy to let his friends laugh loudly as he goes to get them all food.</p><p>It’s a typical Mabon meal. Charles is assuming that Seb is the one who made the onion soup that they were feasting on. There is a big pot of it on the stove, slowly simmering to keep it warm. Charles grabs three bowls, filling them with soup that smelt delicious. Charles couldn’t wait to eat it. He took Pierre and Antonio their bowls, happily receiving their bowls of soup, graciously thanking Charles’ unusual niceness. When Charles goes back to the kitchen, Max is standing over the pot of soup. Feeling bold, Charles walks up to him, wrapping his arms around Max’s waist, resting his forehead on Max’s back.</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>Charles nods against his back, “Pierre and Antonio are teasing me about you.”</p><p>He doesn’t even need to see Max’s face to know that there is a smirk on it, “What are they saying?”</p><p>“That you like to eat me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Max puts his bowl of soup down. Spinning around in Charles’ arms to face him, looping his arms around Charles’ shoulders, “They aren’t wrong, besides Lando’s teasing is far worse. I won’t tell you what he’s been saying, it will probably upset your delicate ears.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Max leans forward pressing a kiss to Charles’ mouth, one of his hands stroking the back of his neck comfortingly. He presses a kiss to Charles’ nose, “I love you.”</p><p>Charles freezes for a moment. Neither of them have said that yet. Those three dangerous words. Words that were enough to start wars. For a couple weeks now Charles had that feeling tugging at his heart every time he looked at Max. He was scared of it. He’s lost a lot in his life. Scaring Max away with confessions that their relationship wasn’t ready for was a massive fear.</p><p>Knowing now that Max feels the same is a relief. Charles knows Max wouldn’t lie about something as important as this. He also knows Max wouldn’t just say it, he would have to really mean it. He would have to mean it with his entire body because Charles knows Max now. Charles knows everything there is to know about Max. They’ve spent so much time together. Breathing in every last bit of each other until they’re engrained in each other. Max loves Charles. He’s brave enough to say it first. Charles loves Max too.</p><p>“I love you too.” Charles breathes relieved, thrilled, lovingly.</p><p>Max grins, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>It’s Charles’ turn to kiss Max. Eagerly pushing his mouth against Max’s. Hands grab at his hair pulling him close and Charles twists his own hands in Max’s awful jumper. Max is in love with him. Charles never wants to let him go. He wants to stay here like this in Seb and Kimi’s kitchen hearing Max say he loves him for the first time.</p><p>“Not in front of the soup!” They spring apart, to find Daniel standing there with an empty bowl, “A man just wants more soup instead he finds a porno in the making.”</p><p>Charles can feel his face flush bright red, Max looks no better.</p><p>“Shut up, Daniel.” Max grumbles, grabbing his own bowl and moving away from the pot.</p><p>“Hey no judgement mate. Just not in front of the soup.”</p><p>Charles decides that this is not something he wants to participate in, he quickly flees with his soup, leaving Max to deal with Daniel. Quickly he walks back to his seat, willing away his red face, if either Pierre or Antonio notice they won’t stop asking about it. They won’t stop teasing him about it, they aren’t stupid enough to ignore that the blush wouldn’t be anything other than Max related.</p><p>Thankfully, the pair of them are far too drunk to even notice that Charles is back. To be honest everyone else appeared to be just a drunk. Alex was leaning on Lewis’ shoulder asleep, Nicholas and George are giggling over a bottle of wine in their own little world. Charles just sits down, downing the glass of wine in front of him. Pierre cheers pouring him another one. It’s Mabon, Charles can get drunk, he can get drunk with everyone else. Maybe he can forget that Daniel saw him with his tongue down Max’s throat while he’s at it.</p><p>By the end of their feast, Charles is beyond drunk along with everyone else. He can’t stop smiling. He’s so happy. Over the moon about everything. Life had never been so good. Max loved him. He liked that, he liked that a lot. He loved that actually. He loved that as much as he loved Max. He loved his coven too, he loved Max’s too. He loved everyone. He was so happy that they did this, that every sabbat he was surrounded by people he loved, and they loved him back.</p><p>For the first time Charles thinks that maybe everyone here is one coven. Perhaps they stopped being two covens a long time ago. They feel like they belong together. Everyone here is family, Charles is just too dumb to notice. He was too caught up in his hatred for Max to notice how much he cared about everyone else sitting at the table. It was good to realise. He was glad that he had finally opened his eyes to how important everyone meant to him. Charles had a whole coven, a massive one that he was blind to before, but now with love and wine he could see how stupid he had been to ignore it all.</p><p>He wanted to tell them all. To announce how much he loved everyone, but he was too wobbly on his legs as he walked into the living room. They had moved there after everyone had finished eating. Once, Charles had wobbled into the room after Pierre, he caught sight of Max sitting in an armchair in the corner. Max laughed at the sight of him, but happily accepted a lapful of Charles. He wrapped his arms around Max’s neck, overjoyed when Max’s arms circled his waist pulling him closer to his body.</p><p>“Love you.” Charles murmurs into his ear.</p><p>Max kisses him, “Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>